


House of Sans

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Underfell, reader has vagina, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Human wanted for maid position in a house with monsters. Also will be part of social study between the two races. Housing, food, and pay will be provided as a part of the job. House located on 999 Tantabus Drive. Contact Dr. Alphys at (XXX)XXX-XXXX for more information or to schedule an appointment for an interview and to meet the tenants.’</p><p> </p><p>You need a job, and you just so happen to find one at a house filled with multiple versions of one particular monster, as a maid. You don't have much of a choice in staying as you have nowhere else to go and have no work experience. But, perhaps it isn't so bad? After all, being the only female in the house certainly has it's advantages. Especially when one of the other tenants goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homeless, Unemployed, No Prior Work Experience…. You’re Hired!

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A PROBLEM! :*( Seriously though I need to stop, but this just came to mind and wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it out. So anyways I hope you all like it!
> 
> Ahem, I do not claim to have come up with any of the Sans's in this story. Nope. Also, if there is a Sans you want to see that didn't appear, please tell me! Actor Sans is based on Oppositetale's Sans, http://oppositetale.tumblr.com/, but I'm going to write him how I think he'd be, ie bad 'ye olde english'. Anyway, just though I'd get that outta the way!
> 
> Enjoy all! ;3

You scrounge around in your pockets for some change. _**God, you really didn’t need this sort of stress! Everybody’s staring and the barista is giving you the death glare, grrr, ah there!**_

You put the coins on the counter and grab your coffee and baggy, you’d only been a few cents off but you weren’t about to wait for her to give you your change back. “Mam-” _“KEEP IT!”_ You blurt out louder than intended as you head outside to sit at a table. 

Setting down your meager breakfast/ lunch combo you pull out a chair and sit. You remove today’s paper from your inner coat pocket and begin to flip it to the job’s section. You’d been sleeping on a bench at the park for two days now, your back was killing you, and your funds had been depleted just now with your frustrated tipping. It wasn’t like you were lazy or unable to do things for yourself, it’s just that you’d never had to get a job before now.

Previously, you’d been living with a boyfriend, whom you’d been with for three years, and he insisted upon you staying home and ** _‘taking care of the house’._** You waited on him hand and foot for the entire time you two were together, who else would have someone like you? You who had to take medicine to feel _**‘normal’**_ , you who had low-self esteem, you whose appearance could not hold a candle to most of the girls in this city… you didn’t deserve anybody. So you guess you shouldn’t have been so surprised to find out that he’d been cheating on you for the past two years and then kicked you out to have the other girl.

You sigh as you run through the job offers. _**Why did they all require prior work experience?**_ Some things you understood, nuclear power plant engineer, _**yeah that person needs to know their shit**_ , **_but a fucking waitress at some mom and pop pit-stop?! Seriously?!_** How do they even expect a person to get work experience if they don’t hire a person with no experience to work? You roll your eyes and take a sip of your black coffee.

Your face scrunches up at the bitterness of the drink, but it was warm and cheap so you continued to drink it. As one could imagine it gets cold all alone outside at night with no form of cover. You go back to skimming through the job offers. Maybe, just maybe, there’s something here for you?

You hear a shuffle at a table next to you and see a bunny sitting down to enjoy his coffee while taking in the views of the city. **_That’s right, monsters had come out a while ago hadn’t they?_** You were so used to seeing them now it didn’t phase you anymore, not that it bothered you to begin with it was just… _surprising_ to see them. All of those stories about boogeymen and here come real life versions walking down the street friendly as can be. It was startling at first, but now it was like second nature to you to smile and say hello.

Other humans, however, did not necessarily share the same views as you. Many avoided them like the plague, some went out of there way to be cruel to them, and a few even went as far as to kill them when they could get away with it. Laws were set in place to help protect them, of course, but still every few months you would hear about another monster death. It was sickening to think that prejudices like this still existed in today’s modern society, but alas they did.

You suddenly have an idea, _what if there was a position that was working with or for monsters? **Certainly they would take what they could get then wouldn’t they?** _ Of course, with the proper precautions, background checks and that sort of thing, but that you could do!

Sure enough, there was one job offer that involved working for monsters and required absolutely no experience. Technically, it would be more of a social study from the sound of things, but they did need a specific role to be filled as well; maid. _**You could do that! Hell, you’ve practically been a maid for the past three years of your life anyway!** __**This job should be a piece of cake!**_ Let’s give it another once over to be sure though:

**‘Human wanted for maid position in a house with monsters. Also will be part of social study between the two races. Housing, food, and pay will be provided as a part of the job. House located on 999 Tantabus Drive. Contact Dr. Alphys at (XXX)XXX-XXXX for more information or to schedule an appointment for an interview and to meet the tenants.’**

_**Sounded like just the thing you needed!**_ Not only would you have a steady income, but you would have a roof over your head and food! You grab your phone out of your coat pocket, thanking whatever deities that existed that your ex had paid of another month's use for it before kicking you out, and dialed the number excitedly. You didn’t have the luxury of having time to practice what you were going to say, each second you spent not on the phone with Dr. Alphys was another second somebody else could snatch the job!

_**Ring. Ring.**_ **_C’mon, pick up!_** _**Ring.**_ “H-Hello? Dr. Alphys here, wh-what can I do for you?” Her, the voice was distinctly feminine, voice was timid and, for lack of better term, dorky sounding.

“Ah, yes! Hello Dr. Alphys! My name is ------ ------- and I’m calling about your ad in the paper, is the position still available?” You ask nervously crossing your fingers.

You hear shuffling on the other end. “Y-Y-Yes! It is! In fact, y-y-you are the first to call, even though we had it in the paper for months,” she muttered the last part, but you still heard it. “Anyway, w-w-would you like to set up an appointment for an interview?”

“Most certainly!” “A-Alright, wh-when are you available?” “W-well you see… I am available anytime … I’m kinda _homeless right now,_ ” you state with a hollow laugh. 

_**“G-GOODNESS!”**_ She exclaims. 

You quickly backpedal, she must think you're some sort of psycho or a horrible person! “ _I m-mean, it’s not my fault!_ I was kicked out two days ago you see and well now I’m broke and sleeping at the park,” you mumbled.

The other end of the line was silent for awhile. “I-I see. Well, in that case. How about I come pick you up at the park around three? We can head on over to the house together,” she offers kindly.

You're shocked at how kind monsters are after everything your kind has done to them. “W-wow, thank you! I’ll be waiting then!” “Great!”

She hangs up and you put your phone in your pocket and do a fist pump in the air. Finally, things were looking up! You quickly finish your blueberry muffin and coffee before running along to the park. 

A good thing about the park was that it had showers, you supposed for the swimmers or the runners, but hey you needed it to so **_fuck those guys!_ ** You neatly folded your clothes on the little bench outside the jet of water and then began your shower.

The water was slightly cold, but you could handle it. Though you didn’t have any soap or shampoo you managed to get yourself decently clean and you got redressed quickly. You glanced at your phone and notice the time was two-thirty. It had taken a good while to walk from the coffee shop to the park and took a bit to shower, you shrug and hope that you are presentable enough for their tastes as you wait an a bench just beside the entrance gate to the park.

You are shaken into consciousness by a yellow dinosaur-like monster in a lab coat with glasses. “-------?” She asks, and you immediately recognize the voice as Dr. Alphys.

“Oh yeah! Hey, Dr. Alphys, sorry I guess I fell asleep waiting for you,” you chuckle nervously.

You really hope that she doesn’t think you’re irresponsible now. “N-No it’s fine. And please, just c-call me Alphys,” she says with a shy smile. “Umm my car is just down the block. The house is actually not too far from here, but I think it would be safer to drive… c-considerin’ I’m a m-monster and all.”

You nod in understanding, the world did not look kindly on those that associated with monsters. So you follow here to her car, an old, small, blue granny-mobile, and get in the passenger side. You see various anime plushies and bobble-heads in the car and across the dash, you never really watched TV , but you recognized some of the plushies, _Naruto, One Piece, Vampire Knights_. It was a geek’s wonderland and you couldn’t help but giggle, which caused her to blush as she started the car. “I kn-know it’s a bit much, but Undyne keeps buying them and I just c-can’t say no…. Okay so most of them are mine… b-but still!” She says indignantly.

“Who’s Undyne?” You ask curiously.

“Oh, she’s m-my S-Soulmate,” she replied blushing hard.

You nod in response as you two drive down the road. You had heard about SOUL’s when the monsters came up. Apparently, everybody had them, but they weren’t like what people thought they were at all. They were the core of the person’s being yes, but it wasn’t really spiritual or had anything to do with any sort of afterlife. All it was was the very culmination of a person’s being, no more no less. The color was dependent upon the trait that person displayed and, unfortunately, it could grow stronger by killing others. **LV** stood for **LOVE** which in turn stood for Level of Violence, and **EXP** stood for **Execution Points** , both of these were ways of quantifying the amount of pain you had inflicted upon others, and as to be expected the more you had the easier it became to distance yourself, to not feel anything. Of course, people didn’t listen to that part, all they heard was _more powerful_ and **stronger.**

_Greed._ **Greed was the root of all evil.** Whether you are greedy for power or for wealth or for prestige, it was all toxic. Greed made a person do things that were so horrible it made gods cower in fear at their own creation. Greed dragged a person down into the pits of their own immorality, farther and farther still, until the _thing_ that remains bears no resemblance in the **slightest** to the being who had started the journey.

“Um, hey we’re almost there ------.”

“Oh, sorry I spaced out there for a bit,” you say with a chuckle.

“H-Hey don’t worry,happens to me all the time,” she reassures you with a smile as you come up on 999 Tantabus Drive.

As she pulls into the driveway, which is a round-about, you get a good look at the house. It is a large two-story home with a large porch at the front. It was gothic-looking, painted grey with a black slanted roof and high windows whose dark curtains were drawn together to avoid curious onlookers. Overall the house seemed very foreboding, and you wondered briefly whether or not this was such a good idea after all. 

The car stopped and was shut off, Alphys gave you a reassuring pat on the shoulder before getting out of the vehicle. You gulp and steel your nerve before opening your own door and exiting the car. As soon as the door shut you heard the sound of the lock click behind you as you followed Alphys up the drive and to the porch. 

“Now, I-I must tell you before we go in that these monsters in particular c-can be very… shocking for you humans. They are skeleton monsters, th-that said they are not completely like the human skeleton, but the similarities are there. Also, their personalities can vary drastically from m-monster to monster, ju-just like humans,” Alphys explains as you reach the door.

“Don’t worry Alphys, I’ve met my fair share of monsters, I’ll be alright,” you respond with a wink.

She blushes and nods before quickly turning back to open the door. Almost as soon as it was opened a small (for a monster but begrudgingly still around your height) skeleton burst into view excitement clear in his face. _**“HUUUUMMMMMAAAANNN!”** _ He screeches running up to you and hugging you tightly. **“I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WELCOME YOU TO OUR HOME! AND I ALSO EXTEND THE ARM FRIENDSHIP TO YOU! MWEH HEH HEH!”**

You blush a bit, unused to being touched by random people, _much less hugged_ , before gently hugging him back. The guy seemed okay, he seemed sweet and innocent. You already kind of liked him. “Jeez, Blueberry get off the lovely lady or she might not want to work here anymore,” chuckled a deeper and wispy voice. You looked off in its direction and saw the ember of a cigarette and a glowing yellow circle inside the left eye socket of the skeleton holding the cigarette. 

He was tall and slender, different than the excited skeleton clinging to you. His clothes were simply a black leather jacket with a fur lined hood, skinny jeans with a black belt and golden buckle, and heeled black boots. He had a crack running along his skull from the right eye socket along to the back, and from his left to his mouth. His hands had rather large circular holes in them where the palms should be, but he didn’t seem to mind. The one hugging you had armored shoulder pads and a grey chest plate, he had a blue scarf around his neck, he had elbow length blue gloves, he had black pants tucked into high blue boots, and his eyes appeared to sparkle with stars in the middle.

The one holding you immediately let go with a gasp. **“OH GOODNESS DEARY ME! I’M SORRY MS. HUMAN FRIEND! _PLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE_ FORGIVE ME!”** He begged genuinely upset. **_Oh fuck, he’s really about to cry._**

“N-No it’s quite alright Magnificent Sans,” you say happily with a reassuring smile. “I still am very much interested in the job!”

His smile has returned and he jumps with joy. The tall one behind him chuckles again before taking a long drag on his cig. **“I’LL GO GET THE OTHERS THEN!”** _**And he’s off.**_

Alphys, who’d been quiet throughout the whole ordeal, motioned for you to come into the living room and sit on the couch. “Umm, s-sit in the middle please. I w-want to see how y-you react to them being in your immediate space, s-since you are going to be living here i-if you get the job,” she says sitting in a chair across from there.

You do as your bid and almost immediately Mr. Cigarette comes along and sits beside you, he is _veerryy_ close. “Hey sweetheart,” he says voice causing you to shiver. “So what’s a beautiful lady like you, doin’ in a place like this?”

“W-well if you must know sir, I was… evicted two days ago and now need somewhere to go,” you respond honestly.

He grunts in response and takes another drag. Before your conversation can continue more skeletons enter the room. A shark-toothed looking one with a golden tooth on his left side and red eyes sits on the other side of you, even closer than the tall guy. You swear you can hear him sniffing you, why does that turn you on? He looks dangerous, he has the same type of jacket as the tall one, but he wears a red shirt underneath his, and he wears black shorts with yellow stripes along the side, and he also wears red and black tennis shoes. “Ey toots,” he growls as he licks along his teeth with a red gooey tongue. “Anybody tell ya, ya smell good enough to eat?”

“God, have some manners you _barbarian!_ ” Scolds a more sophisticated voice as he raps the red-eyed skeleton on his skull. 

The voice owner gives a small bow in front of you before introducing himself. This skeleton has the same body-type as the red one and the one who hugged you, but he wore a lab coat and nurse shirt with matching pants underneath. He also had glasses like Alphys, but his were circular. “I’m Science Sans, um, I apologize sincerely for the rather rude behavior of my alternate selves,” he says.

“What?” You ask tilting your head.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            
“Oh my, has Alphys not yet told you the nature of this house tenants?” He asks.

You shake your head and Alphys sighs. “I was hoping to wait until she got introduced to everyone before explaining Science,” she replied.

“Oh very well, I see no reason why we should have to change plans since she will know soon enough. Ahem, Again I deeply apologize for their misconduct,” he says before sitting on the other side of the tall one. 

Next up was a pompous looking skeleton whose appearance suggested they either didn’t belong in this era or just got out of a Shakespearean play. “Ah, Good morrow my fair maid, thou might know me by many a name, but thou canst calleth me Actor Sans for convenience sake,” he said voice sounding like he was reciting some epic sonnet. “Pray tell, fine maid, doth thou enjoy the great romanticist Shakespeare?”

You hadn’t read any of his plays since you were in school, **_and you only did then because they were required reading_** , but you had enjoyed them. Well, the three you read, one about Caesar, Macbeth, and Romeo and Juliet. “While I’m not well-versed, I’m afraid, I do enjoy all of the works I have read of his,” you say honestly. 

His eyes sparkle and his cheeks flush, oh God what did you just do? “Ah, a true connoisseur of the arts! A truly regal maiden worthy of my time! I shall have to win your favor!” With that he was off on the other side of the couch and away from you.

“Wow, kiddo, you haven’t even spent your first night in the house and you already got nearly everybody fallen head over heels for ya,” the next skeleton says. 

This one has a simple blue jacket with a fur-lined hood and a white shirt underneath. He has black shorts and pink….bunny….slippers... ** _okay?_ ** Well at least he appeared to be _mostly_ normal. “Heh, Yeah,” you blush uncomfortable with the situation just a little bit. 

“Hey no worries kid, I promise nobody in this room would ever do anything to hurt ya. Even _Jaws_ over there,” he smirked pointing to the sharp-toothed skeleton sitting next to you.

“Hey! You’re just jealous ‘cause the ladies like me better than you,” he smirked back.

Well, this was going to be your life now. “Whatev’s _bonehead_ , anyway kid, you can call me Blue,” he says with a wink.

You blush and the sharp-toothed guy next to you growled. What on Earth? Oh well, you deal with a pissy monster if it meant getting a roof over your head and food. **“AND YOU ALREADY KNOW ME HUMAN!”** The skeleton from before jumped into your lap. **“CALL ME BLUEBERRY OR MAGNIFICENT SANS, I AM NOT PICKY! MWEH HEH HEH!”** He wrapped his arms around your neck.

You look over at Alphys for the first time since sitting down and notice something peculiar. She was scribbling in a notepad. From this angle you could see a little of what she was doing, and it looked like she was drawing you... _except without clothes_ ….. _ **god that fucking otaku.**_


	2. Learning is a Good Thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about people who aren't even here! YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! ^^ WHEW! Man I was worried I wouldn't get it in! XD Here she is the next Chapter! Introducing some new characters who will appear next update!
> 
> Enjoy all!

After taking for another hour or so it was decided that you could indeed stay at the house. Blueberry, who was still in your lap, did a small fist pump into the air as well as exclaimed **‘HUZZAH’** causing you to giggle. You took notice of the glares the two Sans’s next to you were sending Blueberry, _was it because he had made you laugh?_ ** _Jealousy already?_ ** Hopefully, you’d be able to survive with them for the long-term.

You had found out that every skeleton in the house was actually the same skeleton, just from different universes. The one to your left, who smokes and likes to flirt, was Gaster Sans (but you could call him G), the one on your right, who basically told you he wanted to eat you out, was Underfell Sans (but you could call him Red), the one beside G, who spoke ‘ye olde bad english’, was Oppositetale Sans (but you could call him Actor Sans or A.S.), the one on the other side of Red, who wore the labcoat and was now glaring at Red, was Science Sans (but you decided to call him S.S. for short… almost like a boat..), the one next to A.S., who wore the pink bunny slippers, was Undertale Sans (but you could call him Blue), and lastly the bundle of pure innocence and joy sitting in your lap was Underswap Sans (but you called him Blueberry). It was a lot to take in at first, but you got the hang of it, _kind of like meeting one friends entire group for the first time and having no fucking clue what to do,_ **_okay a LOT like that!_**

Alphys had stopped doodling once or twice to watch you interact with the different Sans’s. Red would occasionally try his luck and grab your ass or lick your exposed neck when you were talking t someone on the opposite side of the couch. Luckily for you, and unluckily for him, you, Blueberry, and S.S. always kept him in check. You may be their employee, but you would make it clear that you were NOT their toy, you were _NOT _ their pretty little doll, and you would **_NOT _** hesitate to kick some non-existent skele-ass!

Alphys didn’t seemed to mind, if anything she encouraged the correction of… unwanted…. inappropriate behavior. Red wasn’t deterred by your spurning, no, if anything it only intrigued him more, at least if the hungry look in his now flaming red left eye was anything to go by. G loved watching you get riled up, he made a remark about you being like a kitten, ** _cute as hell but with sharp little claws too._** _Eh, you could take that._ So long as he wasn’t groping you let him call you ** _‘kitten’_** if he wants, _**it was kinda nice to actually have a buncha guys going ga-ga for you, even if it was annoying as all hell!**_

You began to ask if there were more universes and Alphys seemed to freeze like she forgot something. She responded quickly with a yes before flipping to a page in her notebook, looks like she came a little prepared. It basically had a few notes jotted down on it with a huge **DON’T FORGET TO TELL THE HUMAN** at the top of the page.

“O-oh I almost forgot to tell you! The machine I designed, th-that basically allows transverse across the universes, has yet to go to certain zones. We’ve c-contacted the Sans in each universe already via an-another device s-s-so that they could agree to the social experiment. Some we have excluded because of the danger the pose to either you or the other Sans’s, some have declined the offer, but most have accepted. S-so if a few Sans’s just happen to show up don’t worry about it. I’ll send all their info to your phone s-so you know the basics of how they act… uh… some of the Sans’ can be a bit…. Pushy,” Alphys finishes with a shrug.

You nod understandingly. So you could have new people show up at any time basically, **okay** , _you can deal with that._ Also, a few of those people are going to try and push your buttons, okay, _you can hit a bitch. **Or maybe you can have a little fun and play a flirt?**_ Yeah… that sounds like **fun** , teasing these skeletons and playing them like fiddles.

Maybe you could get used to being the only girl in close proximity. “Alright, w-well I’ll leave you here then. S-sans or, um, Bl-Blue will sh-show you to your room. O-oh and before I forget, there are cameras all over the house, i-its f-f-for security purposes a-a-as well as recorded en-encounters and interactions,” she says before getting up and heading out.

Blueberry hopped off your lap and begin to dance around excitedly. **“OOOO CAN I SHOW THE HUMAN HER ROOM?! I DECORATED IT AND EVERYTHING!!!! _PPPPPLLEEEASSSEE_ BLUE?!!”** He begs with puppy-dog eyes.

Blue laughs heartily and nods. “Sure kid, knock yerself out.”

And your hand is taken by the excited little bundle of energy as you get up from the couch. Blueberry leads you out of the living area and to the staircase. He practically drags you up them in his hasty excitement and he takes you to the last room on the right. “ **OKAY HUMAN COVER YOUR EYES!”**  He commands releasing your hand.

You giggle a bit and do as you're told while he goes to open the door. You attempt to peek through your fingers, but quickly get caught in the act and decided against it. **“NO PEEKING!!”** Blueberry huffed with one gloved hand on his hip.

After a creak signified the opening of the door you felt a tug at your arm to let you know you could uncover your eyes now without reprimand. Your hands fall to your sides and you enter the room. It was… _nice._

It was very much like a child’s room. The walls were a bright blue and covered in sparkling yellow stars. The ceiling was white like normal, but covered in those glow-in-the-dark star sticky things. You can definitely see Blueberry’s touch in the decor. The bed was a queen-size with a blue comforter and pillow set, as well as several plush animals sitting on top of it. Other notable items in the room were a blue dresser, a blue chest at the foot of the bed, a yellow star rug where some pink slippers sat (perhaps Blue’s contribution?), and a train set looping itself around in the middle of the room. 

**“SO HUMAN DO YOU LIKE IT!?”** Blueberry asks excitedly.

“Yes! This is awesome! Thanks Blueberry! _**MWUAH!”**_ You kissed his cheekbone audibly and felt him stiffen up. _**Wow, it wasn’t going to be hard at all to have a bit of fun with the skeletons was it?**_

_**“OH MY! UM O-OF COURSE, YOU LIKE IT! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS NEVER DISAPPOINTS! MWEH HEH HEH!”** _ He says triumphantly. _**“OH! OH! LOOK AT THIS!”**_

He turns out the lights and you can clearly see the stars stuck to your ceiling. **“ISN’T THAT THE COOLEST! THEY GLOW IN DARKNESS! I WAS GONNA PUT THEM UP IN MY ROOM, BUT THEN I REMEMBERED WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A HUMAN LIVE HERE AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT THE HUMAN NEVER FELT SCARED! EVEN IN THE DARK! SO I PUT THEM UP HERE TO CHASE THE SCARY THINGS AWAY! MWEH HEH HEH!”** He says. _Aww, that’s so cute._ **“BUT IF YOU STILL FEEL AFRAID HUMAN WORRY NOT! FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, SHALL BE TWO ROOMS DOWN! YOU CAN ALWAYS COME TO ME IF YOU REQUIRE ANYTHING HUMAN!”**

You nod and fake a yawn. **“OH GOODNESS! SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU UP! I’LL JUST LEAVE NOW! GOOD NIGHT NEW HUMAN FRIEND! SWEET DREAMS!”** He says before shutting the door behind him, lights still out. 

Luckily, there was enough light from the glowing stars to see the bed’s outline in the room. You strip to your underwear and snuggle under the covers, careful not to disturb the stuffed animals. Blueberry was just so _adorable_ , **man you really almost felt bad for teasing him with that kiss** … _**almost**_. He seemed to enjoy it so that eased your mind. 

Suddenly, your phone goes off on the nightstand next to the bed. The stand was blue, like everything else, and small, but enough to hold your phone and a glass of water or something. The vibrations against the wood sounded much louder than normal vibrations, _**it almost reminded you of an electric shaver for fucks sake.**_

You grab your phone and open the new message. It was from Alphys, _ **big** shocker there_ , saying she hoped you were settling in nicely and giving you brief descriptions of new tenants who were supposed to be arriving tomorrow.

 

**‘Hey -----, Alphys here! I’m glad the meeting went well and you fit the position! :3 I wouldn’t know what I’d do if I’d had to take you back to the park…. Um… sorry I got off-track there, kind of happens a lot. Anyway, I’m texting you because I told you I would send the details of new tenants, and we just got confirmation from three…. unique individuals who I feel you should definitely be updated on before meeting!**

**Don’t worry though, none of the participants in the social study are dangerous, I promise! Though they may...misbehave at times. Anyway, here are their current files! Please read them thoroughly! I, uh, know they aren’t exactly ‘detailed’ but it’s all the information we have as of now, I’m sorry!**

 

**Underlust Sans: Nickname: ~~Sex Machine~~ , Daddy**

**Occupation: ~~Sex Machine~~ , Patrolman **

**Universe Details: Humans who fall down here are generally of the age of consent, or at least that’s what we’re told. Frisk in this world is much older and definitely feminine. Monsters here don’t fight humans, instead they see the rare opportunity to...um… engage in exotic tastes as too good to pass up. The SOUL is pulled out during the ‘activity’ just like in a fight, but instead of damaging it with attacks they use it as an erogenous zone. SOUL magic is practically the ONLY magic humans have, so it is very sensitive, similar to summoned genitalia in some monster species, only even more compact. The slightest touch can cause a tremendous reaction from the human, it isn’t uncommon for a human to reach orgasm simply from SOUL stimulation alone. In fact, orgasm can be achieved rather easily using this method and one can even use the SOUL for the purpose of multiples. Should a monster want to take the human's SOUL, they simply overstimulate it to the point of unconsciousness, in this state the SOUL can be absorbed or simply taken. Underlust Sans has collected a total of three SOUL’s throughout his career as a patrolman.**

**Personality: While some would consider him to be vulgar and downright deplorable, there is an undeniable charm to this particular Sans. He insists on being called ‘Daddy’ since no one will stoop so low as to calling him ‘Sex Machine’. Somehow this is, though degrading, rather arousing for most of the staff. While one can clearly tell he wants to do so much more with the people around him, he is, for the most part, behaving. He hasn’t forced himself on anyone and he keeps his inappropriate behavior to a minimum or at least waits until he is out of the eyes of the public. He tries to be charming, while simultaneously trying to get the object of his desire out of their clothing as quickly as possible, in such a way that is domineering. Tread carefully around this one.**

  
  


**Mafia Sans: Nickname: Skullface**

**Occupation: Hitman**

**Universe Details: This Sans gives only vague details about his universe, perhaps he is trying to protect it? At any rate, we do know it is much more violent than ours. Fights are commonplace and deaths are even more so. Their Frisk was still a kid, their Frisk refused to fight, and just like ours their Frisk broke the BARRIER and freed them...but it wasn’t any better on the SURFACE. The monsters had grown to use to the life they’d known. It had become too late to change their ways. They didn’t know any other way of life. Luckily, they didn’t have to, humans had their own versions of what the monsters had created UNDERGROUND. So they kept the kid in the dark and with Toriel who wanted nothing to do with the mafia anymore, but as anybody can tell you once you are in there is no way out. So she became a safehouse for injured members, her healing magic being unrivaled and her heart being too big to deny those in need. Sans dealt with the trash, the deal breakers, the squealers, the shit druggies who couldn’t pay back loans, anybody he was told to dispose of. He was good at his job, and he was discreet. He could be in and out within a few seconds and no one would know what had happened to the poor fool he’d eighty-sixed. Sans has killed anywhere between a hundred to two hundred men and monsters, he claimed to have stopped counting after sixty.**

**Personality: He is suave and smooth, making those around him relax and play right into his hands. He likes to play poker, though hates to lose which makes it very hard to find and keep partners. He also has an ‘appreciation’ for beautiful things. Once he has his sights set on something he will stop at nothing to get it.**

  
  


**Dancetale Sans Nickname: Hip Hop**

**Occupation: Dancer**

**Universe Details: This universe is a lot like our own, but it differs in that fights are dance battles. Their Frisk was a ballet dancer and a good one at that, she was decidedly feminine and a little older than our Frisk. Their Asriel also appears to be living, though Chara is not. Sans specializes in Hip Hop style while Papyrus, being the more romantic of the two, seems to enjoy the tango. It’s interesting to see the footage of dance battles, but other than that there isn’t much to say on this universe.**

**Personality: He can be a bit shy. He wears his hood when dancing in public view so as to block out the world, but when alone or with his brother he pushes it down revealing his true desire to be seen and adored. He is very slick and can talk his way out of or into any situation. He enjoys dancing with others, but often times finds himself embarrassed even though his skills are superb. He loves to teach people how to dance and never gets angry with beginners, despite their mistakes. While teaching his anxiety seems to dissipate and he calms down around that person. Feigning ignorance may be a valid option when it comes to this Sans.**

  
  
_**Jeez that’s a lot to read! Well, it seems like you’ll know a lot more about these Sans’s than you do about the ones you’re already stuck with!**_ You lay back on the bed setting your phone on the nightstand. _Man, this is going to be one_ **full house** ……. _ **oh Jesus Fucking H Christ can’t believe I actually made that reference!**_ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! Feel free to comment! ^^
> 
> Also here's my Tumblr:
> 
> http://moontamble.tumblr.com/


	3. Teasing, Movies, Anxiety, and New Characters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry has an episode and Red gets a taste of his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! :( I tried so hard, but I couldn't finish it yesterday! :*( I felt awful! 
> 
> So I hope this was worth the wait and I hope you all enjoy the update! ^^
> 
> Enjoy all! ^^

You wake up to the television blaring from downstairs. You groan and sit up, grabbing your phone to check the time. **Six AM!?** _**Who the hell is up at six?!**_

**“LET’S GO! JUMP IN! YOU CAN LEAD THE WA-AY! HEY! HEY!” _Of course, who else?_ “** **D-D-D-D-D-DORA, D-D-D-D-D-DORA, D-D-D-D-D-DORA, D-D-D-D-D-DORA! SWIPER NO SWIPING, SWIPER NO SWIPING!** _*aww man!*_ **DORA THE EXPLORER!”**

You can’t help but laugh as you get yourself ready for the day. It seems that Alphys had taken the liberty of getting a few things for whoever was to get the job, including MTT brand makeup and hair accessories, as well as a brush and a hair dryer. _That was nice of her!_ **_Or perhaps she was just doing product placement?_ _Eh, who cares?_ _You get free shit!_**

You leave the vanity alone for the time being though, leaving the cosmetics and other things untouched for the most part and head over to the closet. Inside there were several white sweaters of different sizes, along with a couple of jogging pants that also varied in size. _Jeez, was Alphys really so worried about making a good impression?_

You skim through the sweaters until you find one that’s your size and slip it on, it was very cozy, felt kind of like wearing a blanket. Finding jogging pants that fit was a much easier task as they stretched fairly well and were nearly a one size fits all kind of deal, or at least the ones you usually wore were anyway. You grab a black pair and slip them on. Great, now you were dressed and you were at least ready to go out of your room for the morning. 

You quickly put on the bunny slippers and put your phone in your pocket before going out of your room.

**“IT’S BEHIND YOU!”** _“I don’t see it. Do you Boots?”_ **“COME ON DORA THE MAGNIFICENT SANS BELIEVES IN YOU!”** _“Oh, there it is!”_ **“I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!”**

You giggle at Blueberry even though at the moment you couldn’t see him, it was still funny as hell. “Gah! Blueberry, shut the fuck up! People are tryin’ to sleep up ‘ere!” Screeches Red from a doorway just above the staircase. Blueberry makes a huff sound and chastises Red saying, _**“LANGUAGE!”**_

“I’ll show ya language ya little runt-” Red stops his tirade as his pupils catch sight of you down the hall. “Well, mornin’ _sweetcheeks_.” His demeanor shifts completely as he leans against his open door. He is well aware that in order to get down the stairs you need to pass him, and his smug face says he won’t let you go that easily.

“Yeah, I have a name bonehead,’ you say rolling your eyes.

“-----, yeah, I know it sweetheart. I just don’t think it does ya any justice,” he says with a wink.

_Oho_ , **_he wants to flirt, huh?_** **Okay** , _**let’s flirt.**_ _“Really there big boy?”_ You ask getting closer, a sultry look in your eyes and a sway to your hips. Because you know sweaters are the _ultimate_ in seduction clothing. _“You think you could come up with a better one?”_

He nearly loses his balance from the initial shock, but he quickly recovers looking smugger than ever. “Maybe,” he replies pupils following the rhythm your hips created as you sauntered ever close.

You were right up on him now, you could see the sweat running down the side of his skull as he tried to keep his composure, and you could see the blush forming on his cheekbones. You looked into his eye sockets and at his pupils with the lustiest stare you could manage before trailing a hand along his cheek, down his jacket, and just barely brushing against his member through his cloths. _“Someone’s excited,”_ you purr before leaning in close to his face, lips only centimeters away from his teeth. 

_“You want all this, big boy?_ ” You ask rubbing against him. He’s panting now, **_and you are having way too much fun._ ** He nods fervently and you grin deviously. _“Good.”_ You pull away and he whimpers at the loss of contact. **_“Then earn it.”_**

You don’t give him time to recover before you head down the stairs. Blueberry’s head turns to see you and he smiles brightly. **“HUMAN! GOOD MORNING! I’VE BEEN WATCHING THE HUMAN DORA AND HER SENTIENT MONKEY COMPANION BOOTS!”** He exclaims excitedly. 

You giggle at his explanation of Dora the Explorer and head over to sit next to him. He has dry cereal in a bowl, it appears to be Cheerios, and is munching away on it like popcorn. **“WANT SOME?”** He asks moving the bowl your way. There has to be at least a full box in there. 

You shrug and reply, “sure, why not?”

The two of you continue eating cereal and watching Dora, with a few interruptions from Blueberry giving encouragement and advice to the make-believe cartoon girl. You smile and giggle at times, man Blueberry is like a little brother. 

Eventually, the rest of the tenants come down to have coffee and breakfast. You end up making chocolate chip pancakes at the request of a certain cinnamon roll and your new job starts with cleaning the kitchen. Little blueberry helped though by putting the dishes away after they were clean and dry, and he even helped sweep and mop. _**He may just be your favorite!**_

**“HUMAN I HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THE WASTE WATER AND CLEANED THE BUCKET AND MOP-BROOM! WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?”** He asks eagerly eyes shining brightly. 

You can’t help but smile at the little guy. “Nothing bud. We’re done for right now, but tell you what, why don’t you go pick out one of those Disney movies you like so much and I’ll make us some popcorn as a treat for being so helpful, huh?” You say gently patting his skull.

**“OH BOY! THANK YOU NEW HUMAN FRIEND! I KNOW JUST WHAT TO PICK!”** He squees before running out of the room.

You wonder briefly what movie he’ll pick, but it doesn’t really matter because you like all the Disney films. As you head to the kitchen and get  the popcorn out and into the microwave you can’t shake the feeling of being watched. Maybe you were being paranoid? You were in a new house with a lot of new people.

“Hey kid, thanks for being so nice to Blueberry,” Blue suddenly said. When the hell had he come into the kitchen!?

You jump back and clutch at your chest, your heart feeling like it might pound out if it wasn’t forced to stay inside. “What the hell Blue?!” You say almost angrily. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Jeez kid, didn’t mean to rattle your bones like that. I was just thanking ya for being so nice to Blueberry. He’s been having a really difficult time making friends here. People… well they don’t understand his… enthusiasm. He acts fine and all, but he gets really lonely, especially now since he’s here without his brother. All of us, whether we want to admit it or not, are really close to our brothers, and that goes even more so for him… his brother basically cared for him since he was a baby bones and losing that? It’s real hard on a person, human or monster, but he seems to have taken a real likin’ to ya and so far you’ve been nothin’ but nice to the guy. So I only feel it fair to warn ya…. Kid…. if you ever hurt him…. **_Y o u ‘ r e  g o n n a  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e.”_** Holy shit.

Everything went black and Blue vanished. **_Fuck that’s spooky, scary! Man, never get on his bad side!_**

The popcorn finishes with a **DING** and you quickly pour into a bowl. You really needed some chill time with Blueberry to forget everything that just happened. Grabbing the bowl in both hands you hurry into the living room where Blueberry sits waiting for you. 

**“HUMAN FINALLY YOU’RE HERE! I WAS BEGINNING TO GET WORRIED!”** He says as you pop a squat next to him.

“Nah, I’m tough as nails. Popcorn was just taking its time,” you reply with a wink.

He blushes as he pushes the play button on the remote. As it started you immediately recognized the film, _The Great Mouse Detective_. Huh, you thought maybe Blueberry would be more of a _Robin Hood_ type or _Mulan_ or even _Hercules._ You could see how he would like _The Great Mouse Detective_ , the heroes are small and have to use their wit as opposed to brute strength to get out of problems. 

“Oooh, are you two watching that moving picture film with that one detective mouse!?” Science Sans asks trying to hide his excitement, clearly this is also a favorite of his as well.

“ **MMMMMHMMM, YOU SHOULD WATCH WITH US! WE HAVE POPCORN!”** Blueberry chimed happily shaking the bowl.

S. S. made his way downstairs and sat on the other side of you. “While I will have to decline your, generous offer of the popped corn, I will most definitely come and watch the film with you! I absolutely am infatuated with the protagonist and his intelligence as well as ingenuity! Oh, but I’ll hush now, wouldn’t want to talk through the whole thing would I?” He chuckles settling in and fixating his gaze on the television.

“Yo, what’re you nerds doin’?” Red questioned from the stairs.

It had just gotten to the part where Basil shows up dressed in his disguise too! **“WE’RE NOT NERDS! AND WE ARE WATCHING THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE!”** Blueberry huffs indignantly before pulling a one-eighty and asking. **“WANNA JOIN?”**

Red laughed, making you want to punch him in the face so much more than you already did, ** _this was quality adult entertainment damnit!_ ** “Eh, why not? Got nothin’ else ta do until Alphys shows up with the new guys,” he says, oh yeah that was today, “Besides, I like that Vincent Price guy as the rat.”

You were almost shocked that Red was cultured enough to know who Vincent Price was, let alone the roles he played. _ **Perhaps he wasn’t as simple as everyone thought he was?** _ Then he sits on the couch and grabs some popcorn from Blueberry, proceeding to attempt to throw a piece down your shirt. _Nope, he was just a jerk._

You made it nearly to the villain song **_‘The World’s Greatest Criminal Mind’_** , before another interruption, ** _fuck you wish you had a bell that summoned a skeleton eating beast right around now!_**

“Hey, what’s everyone doin’ sittin’ by the tv?” G asks descending the stairs, his long legs allowing him to skip one or two and quicken his pace. 

“Oh, hey G just watching The Great Mouse Detective, wanna come watch with?” You ask not nearly as annoyed, something about his smooth tone calming you.

G Sans shrugs and comes on over, due to his height he chooses to sit behind you, that way he can see and still be close to you (as both sides of you were currently occupied by S.S. and Blueberry). “Never argue over gettin’ to spend more time with you doll,” he whispers once he is seated so that only you can hear.

Is it healthy to want to fuck a skeleton? Because right now your body was desperately craving that very odd sin. The only thing that saved you was Blueberry’s humming to the song, it was just too damn adorable for you to be aroused. You’d have to find a way to thank him later.

The remainder of the movie went on as intended, Blueberry gasping when Ratigan kidnapped Olivia, even though he’d clearly seen it before, and cheering when Basil saved her at Big Ben. Then leaning on you for comfort when Ratigan transforms into what he truly is on the inside, and all of the sophistication and finesse vanishing as the clothing gets ripped off by the clock’s interior mechanism. You didn’t giggle or laugh at his reaction, he was acting just like a little kid who was seeing something scary for the first time (again even though he’d seen it before it didn’t really matter) , and that you could relate to, after all you were young once, and frightened once. 

So as he gently shook you held him and stroked his skull gently. The other Sans’s were too interested in the climax to notice Blueberry, and you wonder if before you come here, did he have to suffer alone? He still watched the movie, he was still clearly interested in what was happening, but he had gotten so immersed he genuinely felt like Basil was in danger and that Ratigan was a real threat. Poor thing. As soon as they both fell of the clockface he went stiff, _oh god, don’t cry._ Luckily before he could start the ‘big reveal’ happened and Basil arose through the smoke using the zeppelins propeller and a bicycle’s pedals as a makeshift helicopter.

Blueberry pulls back and cheers, you act like nothing happened. After the movie ends, you go take the, now empty, popcorn bowl into the kitchen and drop it in the sink. You’d clean it up later….maybe.

You hear scuffling behind you and turn to see Blueberry standing in the entranceway to the kitchen shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. “Oh hey, Blueberry, what’s the matter?” You ask concerned.

He looks around the room then at you. **“WH-WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO ME?”** He asks with a blue jelly-like substance gathering at the sides of his eye sockets. **_Oh shit, is he crying!?_**

“Wh-What do you mean? Blueberry, y-you’re my friend, of course I’m nice to you,” you reply. 

He violently shakes his head. **“N-NO I MEAN Y-YOU’RE REALLY NICE! NICER THAN ANY OTHER HUMAN I’VE MET BESIDES FRISK! EVERYBODY ELSE WHO’S BEEN NICE WANTED SOMETHING!”** He is full on crying now. You wonder if Sans (Blue) is going to come kill you now, but that’s not what’s important, what’s important is calming Blueberry. 

“No Blueberry. I would never do something like that,” you say sweetly. 

He doesn’t seem to hear you or notice you as you get closer to him. His magic is swirling around him in blue wisps and his right eye has gone devoid of light, his left has a single fiery blue pupil. **“T-THEY WANTED THE NOVELTY OF BEING F-FRIENDS WITH A MON-MONSTER OR TO LOOK C-COOL IN FRONT OF THEIR R-R-REAL FRIENDS OR JUST BEEN NICE TO DO SOMETHING MEAN AND LAUGH AT ME LATER!” _God, who had tortured this poor innocent soul?_**

His magic was getting worse, things were beginning to levitate and vibrate, but still you got closer. You needed to hold him, to assure him that you weren’t like that and you were NOT going anywhere. **“MY PAPYRUS AND ALPHYS CAN ONLY VISIT SO OFTEN AND EVEN THEN IT GETS HARDER AND HARDER TO HIDE HOW MUCH I WANT TO GO HOME! THE OTHER SANS’S DON’T LIKE ME! SOMETIMES I DON’T EVEN LIKE MYSELF AND I- HUH?”** He stops mid sentence, his magic still heavy in the air, as you embrace him tightly.

He doesn’t do anything, he stops talking altogether and goes limp in your arms letting his tears flow, falling onto you, but you couldn’t care less. “Shhhhh, it’s okay,” you murmur, much like a mother would comforting their child. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

He sobs a bit and clutches onto you like a lifeline. “I promise, all I want is to be your friend, not because of what you are, but because of who. You are The Magnificent Sans, the bestest best friend anybody could ever have! People are just jealous because they can’t come close!” You encourage.

He continues sobbing before you pull back and take his chin in your palm. “Listen to me Blueberry. There is nobody in the entire world who is more special or unique than you,” you say softly before giving the top of his skull a kiss. 

He blushes and you smile and wipe his tears away. “Now, what do you say you turn off the magic and let’s make some hot chocolate while we wait for Alphys to get here with the new guys, huh?”

He nods carefully setting down the levitating objects and extinguishing the remaining magic in the air. His other pupil returned and it was like this never happened, he even helped you make the hot chocolate. You could’ve done the normal packets, but you preferred heating milk in a pot with chopped up chocolate and some cinnamon, it just tasted better to you. 

Blueberry cleaned up the pot and you got your mugs and sat on the couch. Maybe these new guys wouldn’t be so bad? Things seemed pretty chill around here for the most part and you think you could handle a couple more guys.

Blueberry sits beside you and grabs his mug. He takes a big gulp of it and you giggle. “Don’t do that! You’ll burn your tongue!” You chastise half-heartedly.

**“NUH-UH! I DON’T EVEN HAVE A TONGUE UNLESS I MAKE ONE!”** He teases. 

“How do you taste without a tongue?” You inquire taking a sip of your own cocoa.

He smiles and wiggles his fingers mysteriously as he replies, **_“MAGIC!”_**

So things cool down between you two as you finish your drink. Mostly, you just talk and laugh at each other’s jokes and antics. You're about to finish your coca when the front door bursts open, causing you to drop your mug. You brace for impact, but luckily Blueberry has caught it with his magic and quick thinking. 

“Sk-Sk-Skullface, I t-told you not to do that!” You hear Alphys complain behind a Sans in a black pinstripe suit with matching hat and tie, the stripes being blue, you are sensing a theme here with most Sans’s. 

“Heh, sorry Al. Got a little carried away, won’t happen again,” the one in the suit, probably Skullface, replied.

His voice is different from the others and has somewhat of an italian spin on it, though not enough to be noticeable if you weren’t listening closely. Alphys sighs as they all step in. Skullface stands in the corner of the room, eyeing you intently. Creepy fuck.

Another Sans in a blue hoodie, black sweatpants with white stripes, blue tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves comes in after Alphys, his hood up and looking around nervously. The one behind him however, well, there was NOTHING shy about that one.

He had a black crop top with a blue heart in the center that only covered his ribcage, leaving a large portion of his spine completely revealed, his jacket was sleeveless and a dark purple color with a neon blue fur lined collar, he even had his own black fingerless gloves, he wore tight black leather pants, and light blue boots. His eyes were dark purple hearts and everything about him just screamed **_‘fuck me’_**. When he caught sight of you the first thing he did was come over and lean over the couch in such a sexual way you were red as a beet and you didn’t even do anything.

“So Alyphys you goin’ to introduce us to this little cutie pie here or are we just supposed to stand around here all day lookin’ at her?” He purred.

**_You weren’t sure if it was going to be you who was doing the teasing anymore._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! ^^


	4. Blueberry is Tough and Actor can for a Fact Act!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy gets punched and Actor is a smooth fu$ker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the wait! Been dealing with car issues! But it is done now! So back to business!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter! It focuses mainly on Blueberry and Actor! It sets the stage for other mishaps in the future and hopefully is overall enjoyable! ^^
> 
> Enjoy my fellow sinners! ;3

Blueberry took _immediate_ disliking to ‘Daddy’, **_Gah you hated that name_** , and did not care for how he was looking at you. _It was much worse than Red or G combined,_ it was like he was literally undressing you with his eyes. It’d gotten to the point his tongue was hanging out of his mouth lewdly, purple saliva dripping from it and onto his crop top, **eww**. Blueberry gets up and nudges you into the spot he previously sat, all the while glaring at Daddy to see if he would try something. 

_“Aww, did little boy blue get jealous?”_ Daddy mocked, _ **God you hated that nickname, fuck him for making you use it.**_

**“MY NAME IS BLUEBERRY AND I AM HER BEST FRIEND, AND I WILL NOT SIT IDLY BY WHILE SOME PERVERTED ROGUE ATTEMPTS TO DEFILE HER AND THREATEN HER PURITY!”** Blueberry huffed sitting between you and the unwanted newcomer.

The bombastic Sans began laughing, holding his sides as his ribs shook from the intensity of his guffaws. “Listen kid, don’t know exactly, how much ya know about the birds and the bees, but I ain’t your nanny so I’m not goin’ through the shit involved, but let’s assume you ain’t completely clueless, yeah?” He says looking Blueberry in the eye sockets. “That, ***he points to you*** is what we in the sex bizz call a fox, a fine piece of ass, one sexy bi-”

He was cut off by a **punch to the jaw** , causing everyone in the room, save the two involved in the dispute, and Skullface, to gasp. _Blueberry had plain out given him a power hit right in the kisser! **Holy shit!**_ You could handle everything the asshole was saying about you, you had heard it all, and much worse, before from a drunk fiance or his friends, but fuck, you’d never expected _Blueberry_ to get involved like that!

Daddy paused and rubbed his jaw, laughing a bit, before shrugging and walking off. “Fine, I’ll play nice for now, but don’t expect me to let things go a second time, and don’t even think for a second I’m done with you **_sweetie_** ,” he purrs standing beside the door. 

Everyone, who had been quiet up until this point, began to settle down. You held Blueberry’s hand and he seemed _much_ calmer, though he still glared daggers at Daddy. “So um, -----, h-how was your f-first night?” Alyphys asked in an awkward attempt to break the tension. 

You smile and reply sincerely, “it went fine.” “Th-that’s good! H-h-have you heard or seen anything odd?” She asks sweating a bit.

You tilt your head a bit, clearly confused and a bit concerned when she elaborates. “W-w-well, you s-see the machine seems to have picked up unidentified travelers,” she begins but quickly adds, “th-th-there is no reason to believe that they c-c-could be dangerous, b-but nevertheless you should be aware that there could be unexpected guests or odd occurrences!”

“Alright, Alphys. Do you have any information on the ‘travelers’?” You ask.

“W-well no,” she replies nervously rubbing her hands together.

Science Sans takes pity upon the poor Doctor and explains the rest of what is known. “You see, ------, the machine creates a power flux whenever it is used and because of this all of the other electronics are forcibly shut down when it is in use. A major technical flaw one might say, but a minor price to pay for trans-dimensional travel,” Science explains. “Not to mention the benefactors were threatening to pull the funding from the project altogether if Alphys could not produce results within a very limited span of time, so a few sacrifices had to be made in order to achieve the quickest desired result. Now, the cameras get shut off, as I have said, but they have to reboot as well, which takes more time. By the time the cameras come back online whoever it was that came through had already left, but they didn’t break, steal, or harm anything, including the lab mice in another sector and the security guard, who claimed to have simply not seen anything. So it is safe to assume that they mean no harm.”

You nod, that made sense, but why hadn’t the guard seen anything? Was he asleep or not paying attention?

“The guard had looked around the laboratory for any sign of life, but other than the occasional rustle or squeak from the mice he couldn’t find anything. So whoever entered was either a master of stealth, had the ability to teleport, or was approximately the size of a lab mouse, or perhaps rat, to go undetected, if the guard is to be believed,” S. S. ended eloquently

Well, that effectively answered your question, and left you wondering if S. S. could read minds. Creepy….

“So we got a few monster to take care of, nothing new,” Skullface spoke his voice reminding you of Alcapone’s from Scarface…. _Aaaannnnddd you just got his nickname_ …. _ **god you could be such a dumb ass.**_

“Maybe not for you Mr. Kill For Fun, but some of us aren’t exactly….ready to defend ourselves,” G retorted gesturing towards you, S. S. and Blueberry respectively. 

“I can handle watching that cutie pie’s _sweet ass_ any day,” Daddy purred, eliciting a growl and dangerous glare from Blueberry.

“Yeah, and what makes ya think she’d even want someone like you to keep her safe?” Red challenged, eye flaring with malicious intent. “She hardly even knows ya, and you’ve been nothing but trouble since the moment ya walked in.”

_“Awww, is the big bad monster afraid I’ll steal away his pwecious wittle human?”_ Daddy mocks, clearly unphased by Red’s thinly veiled anger.

Luckily before the situation got out of hand Alphys stepped in to defuse it. “L-l-look g-g-guys there is n-no need for f-fighting! I a-assure you the house is p-protected from intruders, and the cameras would p-p-pick up anybody e-even if they did get in! S-so I would b-be aware of any d-danger and could call t-the proper authorities immediately! N-n-nobody needs to w-w-watch anybody!” She intervenes clearly frightened but trying her best to sound authoritative.

Red just grumbles and turns, while Daddy merely chuckles and shrugs it off. “I’m going t-to need you to c-come back with me to the lab!” She instructs Daddy as she turns to leave.

“Gonna give me a lecture for being such a bad boy?” He remarks snarkily.

Alphys rolls her eyes and turns back to you. “Now, s-since it is their first day here I s-suggest simply showing them their rooms and then around the town, maybe g-go to the park, or just stay home and mess around in the back yard. I w-won’t tell you how to interact with them since that would ruin the integrity of the social experiment, but th-those are just a f-few ideas to get you started!” She says helpfully before walking out the door taking Daddy with her.

As the door shuts behind them you look at the two remaining new Sans’s. Skullface is still staring at you and Hip Hop is just looking at his feet with his hood obscuring his face. _So one is a creepy motherfucker and the other is as social as a clam…_. **you could work with this!** Letting go of Blueberry’s hand you get up off the couch and stretch, exaggeratedly. “I don’t know about you guys, but the park sounds nice to me!” You say happily.

G shrugs, “wherever you are at is where I wanna be.” Red glares at G and then quickly says that he thinks the park is okay and wouldn’t mind going. S.S. looks apprehensive, but then you mention that he could bring a notepad and catalog all the native flora and fauna, which quickly gets him to agree. A.S. seems unamused by the idea, much preferring to stay home and watch the Opera channel, but when you tell him about the Amphitheatre and how it isn’t uncommon for local actors to get together and perform a play he instantly changes his attitude. Blueberry is ecstatic, of course, and can’t wait to play at the park. Skullface and Hip Hop just go along with it, having not seen much of anything in this universe really. And Blue, well he straight up declines stating he’d rather nap than go to the park.

“C’mon Blue, everybody else is already in the car!” You grunt as you try and pull his dead(ha)weight off the couch.

Literally five minutes had passed with you trying to convince the blue bastard to get off his ass and go with you all. By now the others were in the car waiting on you. “Nah, go on without me kid,” he says flopping back down.

You kick the couch in frustration as you hear the front door open. “Lady ------, I wouldst never wish to rush thine noble pursuits, but as we speakest there mightst be a great tale unfolding in yonder wood!” A.S. says his voice begging you to move.

“But, what about Blue?” You ask throwing your arms in the direction of the lump slowly becoming one with the furniture.

“Time waits for no man nor beast nor monster milady! We must away!” 

You let out a frustrated noise and head off to the car. By the time you get there A.S. is already buckled in and everything, you really hope there is a play going on today, for the poor guy’s sake. You adjust the mirrors and seat accordingly before buckling yourself in and driving off. It’s a good thing you spent so much time at the park, you knew where practically everything was! You could navigate it like an actual guide, or even better, **you weren’t boring and hated your job!**

Soon enough you had made it to the park and everybody left the vehicle. Blueberry waited for you to get out and hold his hand before he would enter, _aww he was so cute_ , apparently he was too scared to go in by himself. The others had already wandered off, but the park was fenced in so that was okay, you knew they weren’t far, leaving you and Blueberry alone. As soon as you entered people began to stare at Blueberry and whisper things to each other, you glared at them and practically dared any one of them to try anything. 

Luckily, it was that time of day were most kids were gone and so were their parents. Mainly all that was left were dog-walkers and joggers. _**Still, if anybody dared to say anything to your sweet little Blueberry you wouldn’t hesitate to kick some ass!**_

Blueberry didn’t seem to notice, or care about, the stares and murmurs and instead excitedly dragged you over to the swing set. **“NEW HUMAN FRIEND WILL YOU PLEASE PUSH ME!?”** He practically begs as he tries, but fails, to swing himself.

“Of course Blueberry, what are friends for?” You reply sweetly as you get behind his swing. “Now I want you to make sure you’re holding on tight and planted to that seat because we are about to blast **OFF**!”

You push him with the last word and he giggles and exclaims, _**“WEEEEE!”**_

You continue pushing him and he keeps laughing, his laughter feeling you with a certain warmth that was hard to describe. When he had gotten high enough you got out of the way and leaned against the metal bars of the swing set. You happen to glance the amphitheatre and notice that there are no actors on the stage….well there is one, _technically_ , and it takes all your willpower not to laugh as A.S. performs ** _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_** solo. 

He seems to have gathered quite the crowd as well, probably due to the fact he is doing an entire play himself and that he is a skeleton, it might be funnier if he were doing _**Hamlet**_ ( _alas, poor Yorick_ ). Luckily, the play area was close enough for you to see the amphitheatre fairly well and hear decently, you supposed it was an attempt to bring culture into the lives of children. You were preoccupied for awhile until Blueberry came and tugged on your sleeve. **“IS ACTOR DOING A PLAY?!”**  He asks bouncing up and down.

“Yes he is,” you reply. “And he seems to have gathered quite the crowd.”

**“CAN WE GO WATCH?!”** He pleads with you.

“Are you sure this is something you want to do, hun? It’s a bit boring, and you’d have to sit still and be quiet,” you say unsure if he realized exactly what watching a play entailed.

He huffed and placed his hands on his hips. **“I CAN BE QUIET!! I CAN SIT STILL! BESIDES ACTOR IS TECHNICALLY A FRIEND SO I SHOULD BE THERE TO SUPPORT HIM! YOU WANT TO SUPPORT HIM, DON’T YOU?”** He asks tapping his foot impatiently.

“Of course hu-” _**“GOOD LET’S GO!”**_

You’re forcibly taken by the hand and practically dragged to the amphitheatre. After bumping into, and apologizing to, several people you finally plant your butts down on one of the stone seats closer to the stage. Blueberry waves frantically at Actor, who either doesn’t see him or ignores him entirely, before holding your hand and swaying his legs as if he were walking, except he couldn’t even touch the ground. _At least he was quiet._

A. S. was about as good as you expected him to be. He faked a woman’s voice when a female was supposed to be speaking, but for the most part kept that weird olde english thing. He never flubbed his lines, in fact one guy had a copy of the thing here and was following along, he was 100% accurate, **_if not a little hammy_**. _**It was a God sent when finally the end came.**_

**“If we shadows have offended,**

**Think but this, and all is mended,**

**That you have but slumbered here**

**While these visions did appear.**

**And this weak and idle theme,**

**No more yielding but a dream,**

**Gentles, do not reprehend:**

**If you pardon, we will mend:**

**And, as I am an honest Puck,**

**If we have unearned luck**

**Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,**

**We will make amends ere long;**

**Else the Puck a liar call;**

**So, good night unto you all.**

**Give me your hands, if we be friends,**

**And Robin shall restore amends.”**

With that Actor took off his feathered cap, and bowed before the audience whose faces were filled with a different kind of delight, the kind of ‘ **this was so bad it was good** ’. He got applause though and Blueberry stood up and clapped loudly, he’d managed to be relatively behaved throughout the entire ordeal. You clapped a bit and then took Blueberry’s hand and walked down to the stage. 

It was beginning to get late and you needed to round up the gang before heading home. Actor came up to you with a rose in his hand. “For you, milady,” he says with a small bow before handing it over. _Where the hell did that come from?! **God why are you blushing so hard!?**_  
“T-Thank you, Actor, it’s lovely,” you reply trying to keep your tone even.

“Ah, but tis a mere weed in comparison to your countenance, fair lady,” he says taking your hand unexpectedly and kissing it. **Damn, he’s smooth!**

You withdraw hurriedly and clear your throat. “Yes w-well. I’m gonna go get the others. You head on back to the car and wait for me,” you say before turning away.

Actor looks a little crestfallen, but quickly recovers. “As you wish,” he replies. Just before you go with Blueberry to find the others he gestures two fingers from his eye sockets to Actor, giving him the classic warning ‘ **I’m watching you** ’. 

_**Hopefully, tomorrow won’t be as awkward.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	5. Sexual Awakenings and Midnight Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry finds out about girls and Skullface thinks he may like you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to come out! Had a lot going on this week! Been so stressed lately and family hasn't helped much GAH! Anyway, this is about average length I think when you go by word count, but by page it's longer due to structure! (You'll see what I mean) 
> 
> Also, the song I used: [Dreams to Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6xSNxZc7-Q)
> 
> Enjoy all! ;3

You found Red and Science, _weirdly enough_ , in the same place. They were backed up against the fence by a bunch of teenagers who seemed to be having fun throwing rocks at them and saying various derogatory statements. Red was shielding Science with his body and magic while Science cowered at the confrontation. It seemed that S. S. wasn’t used to this type of thing as his lab coat was torn and his glasses were broken. 

Red’s left eye flared angrily with fiery magic comparable to the flames of hell as the stray wisps licked the side of his skull. Clearly, this was more than the ignorant teens had bargained for because a his eye flared they began to pale, you think one may have _actually_ **pissed themselves** with fear. _**Serves them fucking right!**_

The teens high tail it out of there as Red summons things similar to bull skulls, only demonic looking and magical, that floated in mid-air behind him, mouths open and energy gathering to form a laser, or at least you assume, _hey you’d watched enough sci-fi movies to figure out energy gathering usually equals laser firing!_

“Tha’s right you’d better run **ya pussies!”** Red hollers after them voice menacing. _**Holy shit did he like so intimidating right now!**_

He had a few scratches on his clothes and on his skull, but Red seemed to care more about Science’s well-being than his own. Red bends down and offers a hand to S.S. “Ya okay, Science?” He asks, voice softer.

Science takes his hand and uses it as leverage to lift himself up fully. “Y-yes, I believe so. I have m-more glasses and clothing at the house, and I’m not terribly injured, what about you?” Science asks looking over Red’s body.

“Yeah, just a little scratched up, no biggie,” he replies. Science looks as if he is about to respond, but Red notices you and Blue and intercedes. “Hey, sweetheart, how mucha that did ya see?”

“Enough,” you reply. “Look, I’m going to go get G, Skullface, and Hip Hop, Actor is already at the car. We can talk about this later, right now you two get to the car and wait on me okay?” 

“Sure thing doll,” Red says with a wink. 

The two head off towards the car, Science leaning on Red a little, making you wonder if those fucking kids actually physically assaulted him before Red came along. **_Why were people so unaccepting of things that were different?_** Homosexuals, pansexuals, bisexuals, trangenders, asexuals, any person who was different from their ‘birth gender’ and went against ‘traditional’ ideology was a target, but now that monsters had come they were so much easier to hate. Monsters weren’t the same species, **_therefore they couldn’t possibly_** _**have**_ **the same level of comprehension, the same complex emotions, the same type of sentience as us.** _**Fuck humanity! Fuck its backwards way of thinking and fuck its ignorance!**_ Let people be who they want to be, humans, monsters, hell animals too! There are some gay animals, you’d read articles about a penguin couple in some zoo just recently that were both male! _**For fuck’s sake just live and let live!**_

**“H-human? A-are you okay?”** Blueberry’s voice squeaked from your side.

You snap out of your thoughts and look at him, realizing that your vision is blurry….you were crying out of a mixture of anger and passion. You wipe your eyes and nod your head with a smile. “Yeah, Blueberry, it’s just...I wish people were nicer to each other,” you say with a sigh.

He nods understandingly. **“I understand. It’s hard to be happy when everyone around you is either blatantly against you or secretly despises you,”** he responds eye sockets going black for a moment before returning to normal. **“BUT HEY, YOU’VE GOT ME TO LOOK AFTER YOU NOW! AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, PROMISE THAT NOBODY WILL EVER HURT YOU! MWEH HEH HEH!”**

You weren’t sure whether to be scared from the momentarily blank sockets or feel sad that he genuinely thought the world was out to get him. You decide to play it off though and keep smiling. “Of course, nobody would ever dare with you around,” you say encouragingly.

Blueberry’s eyes sparkle at your words and his grin gets wider. You walk with Blueberry for a bit until you find G or rather he finds you, he sneaks up behind you when Blueberry starts chasing fireflies. It was getting late enough for them to start coming out, and as soon as he saw a butt light up he was on it like the paparazzi on the Kardashians. 

G managed to sneak up behind you and wrap his arms  around your shoulders. “Hey love, come here often?” He asks with a breathy chuckle.

“Christ G! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” You try and scold him, but fail as he laughs it off. 

“Sorry sweetheart, didn’t mean to scare you,” he whispers in your ear, voice smooth as silk and soft as down, but still dark and rich. 

You shudder at the feel of his breath against your skin. “You didn’t scare me,” you reply with a huff.

“Oh? I didn’t? Then why’d you get so tense and start breathing all fast when I grabbed ya?” He asked smugly. 

_Had you?_ You weren’t scared, after hearing his voice, _but then why had you still been tense?_ Even now, being this close to him was causing you to tense up and your breath to quicken. _**Did you like him?** _ He was really good looking...for a skeleton, and his voice was so soothing and smooth….and dark. 

“You still with me love?” He asks with a chuckle. Oh, you’d dazed out there for a while, and Blueberry was coming back from his little excursion.

“Uh, yeah,” You reply with a shy grin.

“Good, wouldn’t want to lose even a second with you sweetheart,” he says before giving your cheek a chaste kiss and pulling away.

**“I CAUGHT A FEW OF THE GLOWING BUGS BUT I LET THEM GO! THEY ARE SO COOL!”** Blueberry begins excitedly. **“OH HEY G!”**

“Hey, Blueberry. Well, guess I’d better get on to the car, oh and don’t worry about Skullface I already told him to meet us there,” G tells you with a wink. **How _does_ he know?**

**“OH OKAY! BYE G! NOW WE GOTTA FIND HIP HOP!”** Blueberry says skipping ahead.

“How’d you-” “I know a lotta things sweetheart,” G replies with a wink before heading off. 

_How did he know?_ _How had he snuck up on you?_ _He was so tall, he couldn’t hide behind anything, **was he following you guys the whole time?**_ Not closely, of course, but close enough to know what was up. _Then how’d he go find Skullface?_ **GAH!** This was confusing, you were determined to find out this skeletons secrets! Right after you found Hip Hop!

You follow behind Blueberry who seems to know where he’s going, are at least thinks he does. It pays off as within minutes you two find him dancing for a ‘crowd’ of around five or six people, his hood all the way up obscuring his face and line of sight. It was clear he enjoyed what he was doing, and was damn good at it, it was a shame that he was so shy. Maybe, you could help him with it? 

_**One thing at a time, ------, one thing at a time.**_ You go amidst the small crowd surrounding him and call out that it’s to go home. He freezes, mid-move and then quickly stuffs his hands in his hoodie and makes a small nod. The crowd disperses and you three head off to the car.

**“WOWIE HIP HOP! THAT WAS SO COOL! I LOVE THE WAY YOU DANCE!”** Blueberry compliments his eyes sparkling with delight.

You glance back at the two and see a low blue glow from under Hip Hop’s hood, clearly he was embarrassed and blushing heavily, poor guy. “Hey, Blueberry, what do you wanna do when we get home? We still got a bit of time before bed,” you say clearly trying to take the heat off Hip Hop.

**“OH! OH! OH! CAN WE WATCH ANOTHER MOVIE!?”** Blueberry asks skipping up to you.

You glance briefly back at Hip Hop to make sure he was okay, and you catch him looking at you. He smiles shyly before darting his face towards the ground again. You resist the urge to laugh and instead reply to Blueberry. “Yes, we can, you can even pick it out bud,” you reply rubbing his skull affectionately.

**“MWEH HEH HEH! YAY! THANK YOU HUMAN!”** He says happily.

You three come up on the car where everyone is waiting, all of them but G and Skullface already seated. G was leaning on the hood like a seat and Skullface was just leaning against the back his pupils darting around as if he expected to be attacked at any second. “Hey, finally found him huh?” G asked taking a drag off his cig before tossing it and stomping out the embers.

“Yeah, wasn’t too hard,” you reply.

**“WELL, OF COURSE, YOU HAD THE ASSISTANCE OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! MWEH HEH HEH!”** Blueberry added.

**Lord he was just too cute sometimes!** You gathered the rest of the Sans’s into the vehicle before driving off, you were so ready to just relax and wind down with a movie. Turning down onto your street you breath a sigh of relief, you had managed to survive your first full day at your new job surrounded by skeletons, a few of which wanted to bone you. _**All in all, it was a pretty great day!**_

As soon as you pulled up and parked the car Blueberry flew like a bat out of hell into the house. “Jeez, what’s his deal?” Red asked as he lumbered out of the car.

You put the keys in your pocket for now as you get out and reply with a laugh, “I told him he could pick out a movie to watch before bed.”

Everyone but Skullface and Hip Hop made a noise of understanding, and Red’s held a bit of annoyance. “Oh God, _I swear_ , if I have to watch Frozen **one more fuckin’ time** I’m gonna hang myself,” Red mutters.

You can’t help but laugh at his response. You also find yourself weirdly curious about how many times they have watched Frozen. If it was anything like the rest of the world population, they were probably to the point of clawing their own eyes out. Not that the film was bad, it was just that kids watched it so much and so often that it got old FAST.

“Aw, c’mon Red, don’t ya think you should just _**Let It Go**_ ,” G replies with a smirk.

“Y’know what _**fuck you!** **Fuck you and your messed up skull!”**_ Red spouts before stomping off into the house.

G just laughed and followed him in accompanied with Science and Actor. Skullface saunters in after them leaving you outside with Hip Hop. Before you move you feel a tap on your shoulder and turn to see Hip Hop looking at you with his shy smile. “Um...thanks for….at the park…..” he struggles to form a sentence, his voice is soft and almost inaudible, he keeps his gaze towards the ground. “I’m sorry I’m not….good with….interactions. It….means a lot to me…..that you did what you did….even though it wasn’t much….um...I’m gonna go now.”

He tried to go into the house but you stopped him with a small tug to his hoodie. “Uh, hey, if it’s not too much trouble, would you teach me how to dance?” You ask softly batting your eyelashes and smiling warmly.

He doesn’t respond at first and you’re almost worried you’d been to forward with the reclusive skeleton so you try and backtrack. “If you don’t want to-” “No!” He suddenly interrupts in what might have well been a scream for the soft spoken soul. “Uh…...I mean, sure, if you want to…”

He is blushing again and you giggle just a little bit before replying. “Of course I do otherwise I wouldn’t have asked.”

He nods and starts walking towards the house. “Alphys said you might want lessons… so she has a little space in her lab that we can use. It was storage but she cleared it out and cleaned it up….now we can use it…. Anyway let’s get in the house before the others start wondering where we are.”

You follow him inside and set the keys on the counter before entering the living room where everyone is sitting around the television. “Hey guys, what’re we watchin’?” You ask scooting by the others to sit next to Blueberry on the floor. 

**“SOMETHING I HAVEN’T SEEN BEFORE! IT’S A DISNEY MOVIE CALLED ‘WHO FRAMED ROGER RABBIT!’ I CAN’T SAY I APPROVE OF SOME OF THE LANGUAGE BUT THE STORY IS INTERESTING ENOUGH SO FAR!”** Blue replied.

“Oh that’s, _**wait what!?”**_ You freak a little because you know this film, hell you loved it, and you _KNEW_ it was _NOT_ a film for an innocent like Blueberry. 

“Calm down, sweetie, it ain’t that bad,” Red says. “Besides, you know it’s totally worth watchin’ for Jessica alone.”

_**Annnnnd that’s why!** _

**“WHO’S JESSICA?”** Blueberry asks innocently.

You look at the screen, the were at the **_Ink and Paint Club_** , so it wouldn’t be long until Blueberry’s world would forever be changed. You had the biggest girl boner for Jessica Rabbit as a kid, and fuck as an adult it had only gotten harder! There was no way in hell Blueberry could stay innocent after seeing her voluptuous body strutting around on stage, her dress sparkling, her hips swaying, her breasts perfectly sitting in her tight clothes…..speaking of clothes you think you have soaked yours just by thinking about a cartoon woman….. _God you’re a freak aren’t you?_

“Watch and learn squirt, watch and learn,” is all Red said as the music for Jessica’s number started with the smooth saxophone.

Blueberry was watching intently and his eyes sparkled as Jessica’s leg slipped out of the curtain, then his pupils widened and his mouth opened in a form of awe as her body was revealed. _Annnnnnnnnnd it’s gone_ …. **Blueberry’s innocence has left the building.** You would feel really upset if you too weren’t so entranced by the performance on the screen. 

_The cinematography, the visuals, the sound, and Jessica **fucking** Rabbit_ , **GOD it all made this scene so fucking perfect!** It all ended too quickly, as usual, with her little cocktease with Eddie’s tie, fuck what you wouldn’t give to be in Valiant’s seat in that moment. “Yo, sugar, you okay over there? You’re droolin’,” Red asks with a chuckle. 

_Huh?_ **SHIT!** _**He was right, you totally were!** _ Your tongue was out and everything, _dammit how long had this been going on?_ You wipe your face clean and then turn to him with a smirk on your face. _“Oh and I’m supposed to believe you have a mini-lightsaber in your pants?”_ You retort cleverly noting the faint red glow coming from beneath his shorts.

Everyone, except Blueberry and Red, laughed causing Red to turn his namesake and fold his arms into a pout as he sank deeper into the couch. The rest of the movie went by rather uneventfully, nobody commented or talked. The only scene Blueberry clung to you for was the shoe scene when Judge Doom dipped the poor squeaky shoe who was rubbing up against him into the toon’s equivalent of acid, and in truth that scene still bothered you so you could get his discomfort with it.

Most everyone had gone to bed before the ending, it was late and they’d all seen it anyway, but Blueberry stayed up throughout the whole thing. He started to doze of towards the last little bit but managed to trudge through. You had to help him to bed though as he was too sleepy to make it on his own up the stairs. 

You didn’t mind it, and even tucked him in gently. **“Um… could I have a goodnight kiss?”** He asks innocently with a yawn.

You giggle a bit, man was he too cute, you couldn’t say no to the little guy. “Alright, but just this once,” you say before bending down to give him a kiss on his cheek bone.

Just before your lips met his bone though he turned his head so that you met his teeth. **The sneaky little devil!** You felt a soft tingling exchange between the two of you, magic? After the shock wore off you pull back and begin blushing furiously. “Uh… goodnight Blueberry,” you say softly before turning to leave.

**“Night,”** he replies with a satisfied grin. _**That cheeky little demon!**_

You close the door softly behind you, that was still fairly innocent though. It was only a kiss, and a chaste one at that, no tongue, very brief. You could tell it was his first, and you felt kind of bad about being his first kiss, he deserved a much nicer person than you as his first kiss, as his first anything really. Your thought gets disturbed by a sudden growling noise and you look around to find the source, it doesn’t sound like an animal, then you feel a rumbling and you realize the growling is you, or rather your stomach. You hadn’t eaten in a while and you were getting a bit peckish. 

By now the others had already gone to their rooms to retire for the night and downstairs was empty, so you were careful to tread quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. You begin to rummage in the fridge for something to eat, but can’t decide on what you feel like eating. You don’t feel like cooking, or washing dishes…. You check the cabinets, AHA! You find a small ‘Cup-O-Noodles’ towards the back and grab it. Chicken flavor, **_you could get down with the chicken!_                                                                   **  
You read the instructions and tear off the plastic. You pull open the paper lid halfway and fill to the line with water. Finally, you stick it in the microwave for five minutes. Easy as pie! Only now you have to pass the time.

You get to thinking about how you’d been watching so many movies from your childhood lately as the noodles cook, it makes you think of all the other movies you used to watch. You were a film freak as a child. Well, your mother and father were always busy and so they didn’t have time to watch you, and their go to method was to sit you in front of the TV and pop in a movie while they did whatever they had to do. They weren’t bad parents per say, but they weren’t the best either.

You remember a particular favorite of yours; ‘ ** _An American Tail: Fievel Goes West_** ’ a sequel to the classic don Bluth film of the same name without the subtext produced by MGM, the same company who did all the sequels to the Don Bluth films, which earned them the nickname ‘ _Money Grubbing Morons_ ’ among fans of the original films. This film was different though, they put effort into it, it was actually decent, and in your opinion good. There was one scene in particular you had always enjoyed as a child where the protagonist’s sister, Tonya, sings ‘Dreams to Dream’ and the villain of the film, Cat R. Waul (played by John Cleese), hears her. Her voice is so good, so pure and filled with musical talent, that he actually tears up and takes her to his Saloon to perform. 

He doesn’t even see her as a mouse anymore, he just sees her as an artist, as a singer, as a diva. It didn’t matter to him that she was also his sworn enemy by nature, all that mattered was the beauty in her voice. That part was always so…..amazing! You hadn’t even noticed you’d began humming until you began to spin and sway around the kitchen, _what girls do when their alone huh?_

But now that you began you weren’t about to stop, you were to enraptured by the music and the scene filling your head, and besides that everyone else had gone to bed so there was no need for fear of being caught. You begin to sing softly, the song itself being very soft it wasn’t difficult to do; 

**“Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night,**

**When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right,”**

As you kept your fantasy up you hadn’t noticed the skeleton lurking silently in the entryway, watching you intently, as if he was seeing a miracle performed. It was Skullface, he’d been awake, unable to sleep in an unfamiliar place with a human running about, when he’d heard the softest, sweetest of voices. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he’d followed the sound to the kitchen, and he was surprised at what he’d found.

Not that this human had been displeasing to look at, far from it, they just hadn’t seemed like the type to be capable of such….beauty. They’d been nice and all, but they certainly hadn’t been lady like, and yet here they were dancing eloquently and singing the most alluring voice he’d ever heard, comparable to the sirens of Greek mythology. He had to hear more, he had to see more. So he kept quiet and let her continue unhindered by his presence.

**“I can see so far in my dreams,**

**I’ll follow my dreams, until they come true,**

**Come with me,**

**You will see what I mean,**

**There’s a world, inside,**

**No one else ever sees,**

**You will go,**

**So far in my dreams,**

**Somewhere in my dreams,**

**Your dreams come true,”**

You hear the microwave beep and you open it, carefully setting down the noodles and then twirling over to the drawers for a fork. You don’t see Skullface getting a little closer, now in the corner of the kitchen, observing you like a precious, fragile object. You grab a fork and go over to the noodles and set it in them, after removing the paper covering, they still need to cool, and you still need to finish your song!

**“There is a star, waiting to guide us,**

**Shining inside us,**

**When we close our eyes,**

**Don’t let go, if you stay close to me,**

**In my dreams tonight,**

**You will see what I see,**

**Dreams to Dream,**

**As near as can be,**

**Inside you and me,**

**They always come true.”**

As you finish you hear clapping, your eyes widen and you turn around quickly to see Skullface standing right behind you now. Was he watching the whole time?! “That was quite the show beautiful,” he says with a wink. He was. 

_Fuck._ **Fuck!** _**FUCK!**_   ** _What are you going to say to now that you’ve embarrassed yourself in front of the mob hitman?!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Feel free to comment also my Tumblr: [Moontamble's Corner](http://moontamble.tumblr.com/)


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ! *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter!

Hey guys I know I am gonna be gone this weekend and everything, but I haven’t been able to work on it for a good long while due to….reasons. I don’t want you guys to worry about me so I’m going to be up front with you all my hands are shaking so hard writing this that up to here has taken a good ten minutes. I had a really bad seizure or something today so I won’t be able to finish up the Chapter like I’d hoped.

Wednesday I went to a trauma therapist for the first time to actually talk about, and hopefully work through, (I’ll put it bluntly and lay it all out) my childhood molestation, and my more recent ( about 4 years ago) anal rape… I felt the need to specify mostly because I feel like I could’ve taken it if i had been…. sorry Tumblr isn’t the place for this and you guys shouldn’t have to listen to my problems, anyway then my pregnant best friend wanted to hang out and I felt like I couldn’t say no so I didn’t get to work on it at all that day. 

Yesterday was hard to get through because of resurfacing memories and so I worked on HoS but didn’t get the next Chapter finished. And Monday and Tuesday, I just couldn’t get any ideas to come out really. So I sincerely apologize for not being able to upload another Chapter before my trip :*( I feel horrible about it. The shakes have calmed down now though, so there is that at least, but I’m still shook up (pun intended) from my unexpected seizure. (I punned to lighten the mood not make light of my situation). 

Anyway, thank you all for being understanding ;3 I love you guys! I’m so sorry! Please try to be patient ^^ 


	7. Of Mice and Skeletons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BITTIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! ^-^ Guess who! That's right it's me! ;3 I wanted to thank everyone here before taking the time to individually respond to each message on my author's note, you all are so supportive it really makes me feel so lucky and happy :*) I've happy cried all over my shirt this morning trying to figure out what to say or do, but in the end I just figured I would do what I normally do with the beginning Notes and just wing it lol. 
> 
> So this Chapter has the bittybones! YAY \\(^.^)/   
> ~!:NOTE:!~ I do NOT own the bittybones! Ahem, the bitty's mentioned respectively belong to (WARNING FOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER AHEAD: REVEALS THE BITTIES!) 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brassberry, YanYan: [Ammazolie](http://ammazolie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pumpkin: [Sins and Fluff](http://the-deadly-donut.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Poppy, Punny: [fucken-crybaby](http://fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com/post/139242401661/sansy-from-undertale-lazy-always-hungry-loves)
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> So here we go! ^^ Enjoy all ^-^

_“Um…. I can explain,”_ you begin timidly, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

Skullface chuckles deeply and walks over next to you, can a person’s heart explode out of their chests? “Nothin’ to explain, kitten,” he replies, “ya thought ya were alone, but your siren was just too tempting for this button man to ignore.”

While you weren’t quite sure what a ‘ _button man_ ’ was you could easily conclude that it was probably mob lingo and most likely meant his job. He was pretty close now and you could feel the air getting thicker between the two of you. **_Was it getting hotter in here?_ **                                                                                                                                            
“Nothin’ ta be ashamed about neither, beautiful. That was nothing short of amazin’,” he praises.

_God if you were embarrassed before you were fucking devastated now!_ His tone was so debonair, it sent chills down your spine and heat to your core. _**Fuck, if you didn’t find a way to turn this situation away from where it was inevitably heading should he be allowed to continue, you would find yourself with another skeleton inside you a hell of a lot sooner than anticipated!**_ “Uh, thank you,” you respond wriggling your hands together nervously trying to think on the spot.

He was close to you now and you felt your legs turn to jello as they refused to move. Please, dear whatever being may be listening, don’t let this be the part where you fall, you weren’t ready for this yet! “L-listen Skullface I’m flattered but-” “Shh.” He places a boney finger to your lips stopping you mid-sentence. “I ain’t gonna do nothin’ just _yet_ sweetheart. I’m more of a gentlebones, myself and want to win your affections before doing anything off-color.”

You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding up til now, when he takes your hand delicately, as one might take a fragile flower, and brings it to his teeth, his magic forming lips to kiss it for a brief moment before releasing it. _**This guy was so fucking smooth he could probably make panties drop just with a look.**_ “G’night doll, I’ll leave ya to it. Sweet dreams an’ all that,” he says with a wink before walking off.

“Uh… you too,” you reply rather awkwardly, still flustered about the entire situation.

He stops and turns to respond with a grin. “Oh, babe, I will certainly have sweet dreams tonight,” he winked before continuing up the stairs and out of sight. 

_Did he just,_ **oh my god he did!** He basically came out and said he was going to be having those kinds of dreams about you! Your cheeks flush red and your heart pounds like a drum inside your chest, how could a guy you just met make you this flustered so easily!?

You mumble under your breath words that should never be said by anyone, much less a young lady. You head on over to your noodles and notice that a good two-thirds of the cup is missing. “What the hell!?” You exclaim angrily. **_“I just made those who the fuck ate my fucking noodles fucking motherfucker!”_**

You face-palm and drag your hand slowly across your face in frustration. “UGH! Fine, whatever, don’t need to eat this late at night anyway,” you grumble tossing the remaining noodles in the trash and the fork in the sink. Like **hell** were you going to eat them after somebody else touched it!

You head upstairs stomach grumbling and you pat it in a half-hearted attempt to appease it. “I know you’re hungry bud, but somebody ate our food, so beddy-bye time for us.”

It growls almost as if in complaint, “well sorry pal, but that’s how the cookie crumble’s.”

You make it to your room and open the door, sauntering over to bed, taking off your clothes and tossing them aside, save for your underwear. You set your phone on the stand beside the bed and flop down. You pull the sheets up over you, ignoring the protests of your tummy. “The sooner I get to bed the sooner I can wake up and make myself breakfast,” you mumble closing your eyes.

Sleep did not come easily, but you would be damned if you were going to open your eyes or move and make things even harder on yourself. Why was it when you were happy and content sleep came like a thief in the night, but when you needed it most it was elusive as a handful of sand, whatever the fuck that meant, it was something your granny used to say. You guessed it had something to do with how sand always slips between your fingers and so you can never really have a handful of it, but you could be wrong, fuck knows you have been wrong before. At any rate you hated sand, _ **it was coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere!**_ _Crotch sand was the worst!_ God, you cringe at the memory of your first trip to the beach when a wave pushed you ashore and filled your bikini bottom with the stuff.

Your weird train of thought was derailed by a sudden sound, a soft pitter-patter, much like that of something very small moving about. You weren’t new to rats or mice so you could recognize the soft noises their pads make as they skitter across the floor. You wonder if you should invest in non-kill traps, even if there are pests in the house you still didn’t feel right about killing a living creature, they could feel just the same as you could after all.

More noises followed, sounded like there could be a family, there were hushed sounds that almost sounded like whispering, maybe it was sniffing or grunting… do mice grunt? You weren’t a fucking biologist, how the hell should you know?! You really want to get up and try and sneak a peek to see how many mice you were dealing with, but you really didn’t feel like it, besides you were almost asleep.

Sleep finally overtook you and you were thankful that you could no longer feel the hunger pains from your stomach. _**You were going to beat the shit out of whoever took your noodles!**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“Shhh, guys!” A gruff voice whispers harshly. “Poppy, can you please handle Punny and Pumpkin while YanYan and I get something soft for us to lay on?”

One of the taller ones of the group nodded and went over to the smallest two. He seemed to have a natural talent for handling the smaller ones as they almost immediately calmed by his presence. He sat down on the floor and let the smallest, a small male skeleton in an orange parka and black shorts with white stripes and snow booties, lay his head in his lap. He stroked his hood gently, “C’mon we’ll be okay, you know Brassberry will always look out for us right?”                                                                                       
The little head in his lap nodded, but continued to whimper ever so slightly. The other small one, a purple-pink bunny dressed in brown booties and blue pants, his torso was a light brown color making it appear as though he were wearing a sweater. His little nose twitched as he scampered over to sit beside the smallest one. While he was unable to speak he could think and form cohesive thoughts as well as any of the others.   
“Look, even Punny is looking out for you,” Poppy says cheerfully.

Poppy was wearing a long purple sweater and pink and purple striped pattern scarf that was nearly as long as he was tall. He wore long blue pants and had some nice black winter boots on. The little one only nodded, but his whimpering had quieted to nearly inaudible levels. “I promise things will get better Pumpkin,” Poppy reassures gently.

A few feet away, but what may have well been several yards away for them, was Brassberry and YanYan. “Look a vanity!” YanYan exclaims.

Brassberry rolls his eyes, leave it to his fashionista of a brother to find a vanity within the first few minutes of being in a room. Hell, he had his custom made minx coat on top of his silk pajamas, YanYan had been sleeping when Brassberry had woken him up to go check out a weird portal thing that a couple of smaller bitties had managed to get themselves sucked into. It took some convincing, but ultimately his brother agreed once Brassberry brought up the fact that ‘mom’ might give them a reward for being so good. YanYan could never turn down material objects, **especially shiny ones**. “That’s real cool bro, now help me figure out how we’re going to sleep tonight,” Brassberry responds trying to be patient.

YanYan sighs at his brother’s stupidity. “No, simpleton, the vanity is the answer!”

“I don’t see how makeup and lipstick is gonna help here,” Brassberry replies.

YanYan makes a shrill noise of frustration, sometimes his brother was so thick-skulled it amazed even him! Not that it was hard to imagine anyway, the way he dressed, like a freaking homeless biker, in an old leather jacket and white t-shirt with leather pants and black biker boots, blegh, disgusting! “Not the makeup! The makeup accessories!” YanYan tries to explain as he teleports up to the top of the vanity. 

His brother follows suit, though still confused, “What, you mean like jewelry?”

“No!” YanYan let’s out an exasperated sigh as he uses his magic to open the drawers. “Any true makeup artist will have more than just your ordinary blush and eyeliner! Some of the makeup requires a special tool, a sponge, AHA!”

Just like that YanYan levitated a large rectangular sponge out of the drawer before closing it. “This will be good enough to lay on, it’s no custom bed, but it will have to do. You know, I think I wouldn’t mind having this new lady as our new mother. She sings pretty well, has a clear love for beautiful things, and she clearly needs help with her wardrobe and I I could definitely help her out there!” YanYan said smiling.

Brassberry was more wary and cautious when it came to trusting new people, he didn’t give it out easily. “I don’t know, maybe, but I want to get to know her a bit before making any decisions.” He says rubbing the back off his skull. 

His head wound needed to be cleaned, and YanYan seemed to notice this as he reopened the drawer and found some alcohol and cotton swabs, stating that some makeup was really stubborn. Whatever the case, it was much appreciated as Brassberry couldn’t get the cap off the bottle quickly enough. He had to break the seal as well, apparently this was a brand new bottle, but it was well worth it once he got the swab soaked in it and cleaned out his wound. He’d have to re-use the bandage for now but at least his wound would be clean!   
“I’ll take this down to the others. You just put that up when you’re done, don’t need her to get suspicious. We’ll be under the vanity, it’s easier to hide under there,” YanYan told his brother as he grabbed the sponge and teleported.

After a long session of scrubbing, Brassberry replaced the items in the drawer and shut it once again. He was about to go to the others when he heard a vibrating noise and saw a light across the room on a table beside the bed, a phone?

The sleeping form of the woman stirred but didn’t wake as the phone quieted, Brassberry fiddled with his hands for a bit before gathering up the courage to go over and investigate. This would be a good opportunity to learn more about her. He would be lying if he didn’t say he was the least bit curious. The way she sang, the way she interacted with monsters, the way she moved, there was just **something** about her.                                                                                                                                                  
As he appeared next to the phone and touched the screen he saw that it was a text message, throwing caution to the win he checked it. 

**Belvedere**

**Hello, -----, it’s me. Look, we both know that what happened was a long time coming, you should have seen the signs. I mean, me, the guy with like what, fucking three close friends, going out every night with the guys? No. I was with her 90% of the time, but can you blame me? I’m a guy, and I have needs like every other man on this fucking planet, but where you meetin’ ‘em? No. You were a goddamn prude, the most I ever got from you was a blow job, and that got real old real fast. Look, I like ya, you know that, that’s why I’m being upfront about all this, if you don’t start puttin’ out you’ll never find a man that’ll want ya. That bein’ said I still care about ya, I care about ya a lot. And I don’t like what I’ve been hearing about you through the grapevine.**

**\----,----,---- working for monsters? That is low, but I know it’s ‘cuz ya had nowhere else to go, and I’ll be the bigger person here and admit that might be my fault. So, I’ve been talking with Decymber about it, and we’ve decided we’d be willing to add you as a third. You’d be living with me again and I’d take care of ya like I used to, but in return you’d have to participate in our late night activities.**

**But, isn’t that a better alternative than what you are in now? I mean, you can’t possibly enjoy your current situation. Could you? Because, y’know bad things happen to people who keep close company with monsters, especially when they’ve been warned to stay away.**

**I’ll give you a few days to think it over, but if I don’t hear back within a week… well I’m not responsible for anything that might happen to your lovely person.**

  
  


Brassberry could feel his anger boiling over. _**What the fuck was this guy’s problem?! He was threatening her into sex because what**_, **_she was working with_** , **_and being genuinely nice to, monsters?!_** He had to learn more about this guy. 

  
  


**\-----**

**Please, darling, let’s just talk this through! I’m not mad at you for cheating, I’m not mad at you at all. Please, let me back in the house Bel.**

 

 

**Belvedere**

**It’s not that i even care about whether or not you are mad ----. It’s that I am DONE with this relationship. I can’t keep coming home every night to to some prude who for years now hasn’t let me touch her sexually! It’s frustrating and I don’t give a shit about whether or not you want to ‘save yourself’ until you feel like the moment is right or whatever other bullshit you pull out of your ass! I AM DONE! Decymber is coming over in an hour to move in her stuff and so help me if you’re still out there crying outside in the hall I’m going to fucking beat you! I don’t care where you go, I just want you to get the fuck away from my goddamn apartment and stop causing a scene! You already have your damn phone and I fucking paid the bill for it this month, so shove off! Or I can always call the boys to come and take you and show you around town?!**

 

 

**\-----**

**No. I’ll go, I’m sorry, Bel.**

  
  


That was the last messages that were saved in the phone’s memory, and Brassberry was gritting his teeth so hard he feared he might break them. “Shit. Looks like she’s gone through some tough shit in her life too,” he says returning the phone to the home screen and turning it off.

Maybe it was because she’d gone through a lot in her short time as well that made Brassberry feel closer to the sleeping human before him. “Man, to think I actually thought she could have some ulterior motive,” Brassberry said as he rubbed his skull. “I feel like a real jerk.”

Brassberry sighs and shakes his head. He couldn’t change the past, but he could alter the future. “Don’t worry, nothing bad’s goin’ to happen to ya, not if I have anyhing to say about it.” He wasn’t much for promises, but for some reason, he was going to make an exception for her.

“G’night, -----, see ya in the mornin’,” Brassberry whispered under his breath before teleporting down to the floor. 

For the first time in a long time, Brassberry was excited for what the future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment also my Tumblr: [Moontamble's Corner](http://moontamble.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Oh and the Count of Monte Cristo was amazing! The singing and acting was phenomenal! The set design was simply brilliant! The casting, just ohhhh yes!


	8. Bitchy Bitty and Flirtatious Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YanYan is a whinny b!tch and Blueberry is a lot more eloquent than you might think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! ^^ Sorry for the late update! But heyby page count this is more than usual so there's that! ^^ I hope it was worth the wait... even though not much happens to be honest *rubs neck nervously*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy all! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO SEMI-SPOILER: for lueberry's note imagine your favorite fancy font, I left it open to interpretation as to how the style of the words looked.

You wake up and check the time using your phone. However, you don’t even register the time because you see that there is one more text than yesterday. Had you opened a text in your sleep? You’d done it before so it honestly wouldn’t surprise you. You shrug and head to your messages, maybe it was just Alph- The phone drops to the floor with a thud, the battery cover flying under the vanity, as it slips from your shocked grasp. Why was **_HE_** messaging you?

You had come to terms with the fact that he was at fault with all your time to think, after all what else could you do until daylight hours? And sleep wasn’t a friend of yours. At any rate you had had plenty of time to think the situation over when you were all alone on that park bench. And now he has the gall to text you saying you should have known it was coming and offering for you to be their third?! **_Fuck, that noise!_**

You grit your teeth as your eyes begin to water. You bend down and grab your phone before getting up and going over to the vanity, getting on your knees and looking under it for the back cover. What you find surprises you, a makeup sponge as well as your missing cover, how had it gotten there? Had Alphys or whoever stocked the vanity dropped it and simply neglected to retrieve it? But then, Blueberry seemed the type that would check something from every single nook and cranny to insure utter perfection when trying to impress someone…. Perhaps you were overthinking things, hell, you could’ve knocked it out in your investigations, _Christ knows your clumsy enough._

You grab both objects and simply place the sponge back into a random drawer, not really giving a shit about organization right now, and slip the cover on your phone before inspecting it for damage. Nothing external, no cracks, now to turn the damn thing on. You turn it on crossing your fingers and breathing a held breath when it does so without issue. _**Praise be whatever deity saw fit to save your phone from its destruction today!**_

You return to the messages and re-read the previously skimmed message carefully. Oh, so not only was he offering you to be their third, he was basically threatening you into it, **motherfucker!** You _really_ wanted to squeeze his balls with a pair of pliers, or maybe just beat his ‘ _oh so pretty_ ’ face in with your fists until he resembles the inside of an overripe watermelon. “You’ve got another thing comin’ if you think I’m gonna abandon these guys who treat me so much better than you ever did in the course of a few days when you had years Bel. No, I am not about to fucking go back to you and your sorry cheating ass,” you growl under your breath before exiting your messages and putting your phone in your pocket. “I’m not that naive little girl anymore who thinks she can’t do any better, I’m  -----, a fucking vixen who knows she deserves so much more. I don’t wake up next to some guy who smells like smoke, liquor, and sex every single morning with my skin crawling like a bug because my instincts were all telling me to get away. And I am not worried that one morning that guy might get tired of me saying no and just force me into submission. So like hell will I go back to that!”

You calm yourself down using some breathing exercises you’d seen on Youtube, **because you know Youtube is totally the knowledge center of the world and should be consulted in every situation.** Sarcasm aside, regulating your breathing had helped you tremendously during your first panic attack on your first night alone in the park, and it helped calm you down now. You couldn’t go outside your room in your current state, everyone would know something was up, but if you calmed down first at least you had a chance at hiding it.

They shouldn’t have to worry about this anyway, it was your problem, and they’d already done enough for you by giving you a job and a place to stay, though technically that was Alphys, but they did have a say in whether or not she should hire you so there’s that. After a few minutes, you’re completely calmed down and you quickly and quietly leave the room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_**Fuck, that’d been close.**_ They’d all been sleeping when they heard a loud crash and the sound of something skidding across the floor. Everyone immediately reacted the larger three’s magic at the ready as the giant plastic piece scooted under the vanity. _Shit_ , she’d come looking for this, they had to move and fast.

“Okay, we’re going to go along the wall and under the bed. YanYan you have Punny and Poppy you have Pumpkin,” Brassberry whispered as loud as he dared. The small ones couldn’t teleport very far at all, definitely not all the way under the bed from the vanity, so it was up to the bigger three to make sure they all got to safety. Teleportation with two was hard and drained a lot of magic, it would be easier for them all if the larger ones carried the small ones, and so that is where Brassberry’s plan came from.

“What are you going to do?” YanYan asked incredulously as he picked up Punny with a bit of chagrin.

“I’m gonna stay here and keep look out, that way I can make a distraction if need be,” he responds gesturing for the other two big ones to go along.

Poppy held Pumpkin in both hands in front of him and on his chest, looking almost like a mother with a baby harness, while YanYan held Punny under one arm like a workmen carrying a heavy sack. Pumpkin’s face was burried into Poppy’s scarf as he muffled his soft whimpers and cries, not wanting to alert the human nearby. Poppy gently ran one of his hands across Pumpkin’s back as they began to go along the wall. _“Here we go Pumpkin, you’re doing great! Just keep a tight hold on to your good friend Poppy, and we’ll be under the bed before you know it!”_ Poppy encouraged quietly, Pumpkin nodded and held on even tighter to Poppy’s scarf, his whimpers softer and less frequent.

Meanwhile Punny did not appreciate the manner in which he was being handled so he began to squirm to show his distress, since he couldn’t communicate. “Stay still you furry little rodent!” YanYan hissed under his breath to the writhing creature under his arm as he increased his hold. 

Punny could handle many things, being ignored because he could not speak, being thought of as ignorant because of his lack of commutative ability, and even being cuddled and coddled and cooed to like an adorable animal, heck he liked the attention, but one thing he could not stand was being called a rat, a pest, or a rodent! Punny turned his head towards YanYan’s arm and bit down hard, his long teeth chipping a bit of the bone. _**“FUCK!”**_

YanYan dropped Punny unceremoniously onto the ground, before shooting a glance towards the human, good she seemed to be talking to herself and to distracted to hear his outburst of pain. “Fuck, that shit hurt you little vermin! I don’t care what Brassy said I am not carrying your ass another step!” YanYan ranted angrily as he stomped off holding his injured arm. 

It was all the same to Punny, he may be small, but he was quick and he had stamina, also with his soft pads he was as silent as death. He dropped to his fours and quickly bounded up to Poppy, he was eager to check on Pumpkin feeling a certain camaraderie with the bitty as he was the only other one who was as small, actually smaller, than he was. As he passed YanYan the tall bitty shot him a glare that could turn fire to ice, but it didn’t affect Punny at all, he wasn’t threatened by the taller bitty, call him dumb but he just wasn’t phased by the tall ones threats, even though he knew perfectly well what the other was capable of. 

Finally, he caught up to Poppy who had just reached the skirt of the bed, and Pumpkin allowed himself a quick peek of his surroundings catching a glimpse of Punny and a small smile tugging at his face before going back into the warm safety of Poppy’s scarf. “See Pumpkin, I told you we would be alright. You were very brave out there, you didn’t cry, not even once!” Poppy praised the small one against his chest before going under the bed skirt.

“I-I d-didn’t did I?” Pumpkin asks looking up at the smiling and encouraging face of the tall bitty, a small smile forming on his own face.

“Yep, you didn’t cry at all! I’m so proud of you, Pumpkin!” Poppy praised picking up the small one higher and nuzzling him gently.

Pumpkin blushed a little his cheekbones turning a light shade of orange, he felt happy that Poppy was pleased with him, but Punny was right there and it was kind of embarrassing for him to see Pumpkin being nuzzled so. After receiving a small kiss on his cheekbone, Poppy sat Pumpkin down, who was know blushing even harder.

Punny would laugh if he could, there was no shame in receiving praise, but he couldn’t so instead he smiled and hopped up to the smaller bitty. Without any hesitation he pulled back his ears and began to nuzzle Pumpkin much in the same manner Poppy had, only a lot softer due to his fur. “Even Punny thinks you were brave,” Poppy chuckles as he sits down crossing his legs.

It is at that moment, YanYan comes in looking pissed holding his arm and glaring daggers at anybody who so much as glances at him. Pumpkin cowers behind Poppy and Punny attempts to comfort him while YanYan turns his back to them all and waits for Brassberry. It doesn’t take long as the other brother teleports under the bed with ease, appearing no worse for wear. 

He notices YanYan and gives him a confused glance. “Jeez, what happened to you bro?” Brassberry asked.

“The purple menace over there decided to take a bite out of me,” YanYan huffed. “Last time I try and help that little bastard.”

YanYan was now pouting, god he was such a drama queen, it was barely a nip and he was acting like Punny broke his arm. Brassberry saw how YanYan was carrying Punny, and in all honesty if he tried carrying him like that he would’ve decked him one on the spot. “You’ll be fine,” he says simply before turning to the others. “Alright, I think it’s best you all hide out under here. I’ll try and do some reconnaissance and see exactly who we’re dealin’ with here. If this lady checks out then we’ll go from there, but for now stay here and stay quiet. Unseen, unheard, and safe.”

“I can handle myself, thank you very much,” YanYan said turning his head up, lips in a pout.

Why of all the people in the world did he have to get trapped in an unfamiliar world with his brother? Fuck, he’d rather have Edgy at this point, or YanCap for that matter! Still…. YanYan was his brother, and no matter how much of a drama queen he was Brassberry just couldn’t bring himself to hate the guy, hell he loved him like anyone loves their sibling. So he sighs and smiles before going over to his brother.

“I know ya can YanYan, that’s why I need ya to stay and watch after the others for me while I’m gone alright?” Brassberry asks, though YanYan still remains unconvinced. “Who else could I trust with such an important job besides my bro?”

YanYan taps his foot in thought before letting out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, but you’d better bring me back something to eat,” he huffs.

Brassberry simply smiles and laughs, “of course, bro.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

When you go down into the living room nobody is up. You quickly pull out your phone to check the time, 2, **_2 in the fuckin’ morning!_** You grumble a bit, but decide overall that this was a good thing, it gave you time to finish the dishes and do some cleaning before everybody woke up. Also, like hell could you sleep now even if you wanted to so why not actually do your fucking job, yeah?

Stifling a yawn you head to the kitchen and begin the dishes. There wasn’t many left over from yesterday and even in your current half-asleep state you got them all finished, dried, and put up within twenty minutes. “If I’m gonna make it through the day I’m gonna need a nice big ole cup of joe,” you mumble before filling the coffee makers tank about halfway with water.

You grab the instant coffee and a filter, placing them both in the machine before turning it on and waiting for the pot to fill. _Drip. Drip. **Drrrriiiip.**_ Damn, did it always take so long to make coffee? Hell, might as well sweep the kitchen while you’re waiting, at least then you’d be doing something productive with your time.

“Now, if I was a skeleton where would I put a broom and dustpan?” You ask yourself while looking around for a closet space or other such storage area.

You checked the pantry, but it wasn’t in there, the laundry, no dice, and the storage closet, but it wasn’t there either. Well, fuck you sideways with a spiked dildo, you had no idea where the fucker could be. Thinking back to the previous afternoon you remember Blueberry having it, but where would he put it? Things don’t just disappear without a reason.

Out of ideas you lean against the frame of the entryway, the force of your frustrated flop of a lean causing a reverberation through the wall and leading to something falling over in the corner. You sigh and turn to go pick up whatever it was only to find it was the broom, dustpan, and even the mop….well shit. You could practically hear the steam coming out of your ears you were so aggravated, but in all fairness all of this could’ve been avoided if you would’ve turned your head about forty-five degrees!

“Well, at least I know where they keep it now. Lesson learned, always look in the corners before you go sleuthing around like Sherlock Holmes and make yourself look like a dumbass.” 

It only took about ten minutes to sweep and when you were done you were more than ready for a cup of coffee. Hell, you’d drink that shit black you needed it so bad. You grab a rather large mug from the cabinets and then pour as much as would fit in it without spilling, before sitting it at the table. You grabbed the sugar and creamer, as well as a spoon before returning to your cup, just because you could drink it black didn’t mean you would, or even remotely wanted to. You added a couple of spoonfuls of sugar and enough creamer to turn the coffee a light caramel brown color. You stir it and then, using the spoon, take a timid taste. Oh yeah, that’s the good shit, that’s the shit you would murder a small Puerto Rican man named Jacques for! All jokes aside, you would do almost anything for a good cup of coffee early in the morning.

“Ah, this is the life. A nice hot cup of joe, a nice house, nice friends, hot guys,” you giggle a bit at the last part. “No way would I ever give this up, not for all the money in the world.”

You take a small sip of your drink before checking the time once again. “Huh, it’s four now? Man, that broom hunt musta took a lot longer than I thought,” you think aloud.

Everyone would be awake soon enough, you thought as the sun began to rise ever so slightly, its light illuminating the sky just barely. “Maybe after I finish my coffee I should make pancakes again? Everyone seemed to like it last time, plus it’s simple to make for a big group,” you mutter to yourself between sips.

The bittersweet drink coated your tongue and you felt rejuvenated as it began to work its magic within your body. “Yeah, I think I’ll make pancakes. Might see if I can find some chocolate chips this time,” you continue your conversation...with yourself, and don’t notice the levitating note behind you that gets attached the fridge without a sound. 

As you finish up your morning beverage you feel ready to do anything. You place the mug into the sink before heading over to the fridge to gather ingredients for today’s breakfast when you notice a note attached to the fridge by a blueberry magnet. Curiosity getting the better of you, you look at it closer. Upon further inspection the note was addressed to you, it was plainly seen on the outside in big, bold, fancy lettering. Whoever wrote this had impeccable handwriting, exquisitely beautiful calligraphy, it was….impressive to say the least.

So, you brought it over to the table and opened it, it even had a seal on it, _a fucking wax seal! **Damn this was so romantic!**_ Your first thought went to Actor, the old style made sense for him, but you were surprised to see who the little charmer behind this letter really was.

 

**_Oh my dearest heart, how can I possibly describe my feelings for you within something as common and simple as the written word? Alas, it is a nigh impossible task, but I shall try nonetheless, for you deserve no less my sweet._ **

**_If my love were a river, the current would have taken me away and swept me downstream, the waters would have claimed me within their dark depths; for your beauty and kindness have bewitched me so that all I can think of is your countenance and all I can breath is your intoxicating aroma, my sweet flower. You have won my heart fair maiden, and I shall be forever bound to you as your knight, the bonds being the sweet, strong, and overpowering shackles of love, but then if I am to be bound I thank whatever being out there that granted me the absolute honor and pleasure of being bound to you my little dove._ **

**_Like the stars in the sky, my love for you is immeasurable, my love for you floods my entire being, devours my very SOUL, it is such a sweet ache, such a beautiful longing, such a wonderful desire, words hardly do it justice. I feel I have yet to give you your due in all this my love, I have gone on and on about my love for you, and yet I’ve said little about the object of my affection. I shall remedy that immediately!_ **

**_You’ve been the first genuinely kind and caring soul I’ve come across in this cold and lonely world, and I find myself missing the feeling the warmth and comfort you emit from your very core when you are not beside me. Your SOUL shines with an intense passion that is almost blinding and alights any room you enter. Your beauty is incomparable, both outward and inward, you outshine all others without ever even trying. Because of all of this, and more, you are the center of attention, and others find themselves drawn to you, yet no matter how stressful that may be you remain calm and dignified, never once pushing them away, even when it would benefit you to do so._ **

**_I could write about your beauty, kindness, loving nature, and perfect SOUL forever my love, but I don’t think you would want that so I shall simply end the matter by saying if wishes do come true then you are mine, I wished for someone who was caring, understanding, and above all kind to come along, and here you are. I may not be the most mature Sans, or the smartest Sans, or even the most romantic Sans, but I do know what love is and I feel it for you, my SOUL has been calling out and until now I hadn’t quite understood why, but now that I know I want to try and be your knight, that is if you’ll be my princess._ **

**_Do not worry about your decision, take your time. I am fine just being close to you, and whatever you choose I will respect your decision. Though, if you wouldn’t mind I would prefer that this note be kept our little secret, and when all is said and done, remember that no matter the decision I shall always remain your best of friends._ **

  
  


**_Your Knight,_ **

**_Sir Sans (Blueberrry)_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	9. Meeting the Bitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! A lot has been going on, I know I always say that, but it's always true! Anyways, I hope this was worth the wait. I can't help but feel like this isn't my best work... I still hope you enjoy it!

So now you’re jaw is somewhere on the ground and your eyeballs have bulged out of the sockets from sheer surprise at the reveal of the eloquent poet behind the letter. It takes a few moments for you to regain your wits and return to the world of the living, but when you do you immediately feel a warmth spreading throughout your chest. Blueberry was just too damn cute, and he cared so much for you, how could you possibly deny his affection and crush the little guy’s poor tender heart? Not that you don’t feel something towards him too, but hypothetically speaking how could anyone reject the little guy? 

You weren’t really sure where to put the letter, as if Red saw it he would probably jack it right out of your pocket anyway, and you didn’t want to risk going upstairs and waking somebody up to hide it in your room. Where else do people put things? Hmmmm… AHA! _Your bra!_ It’s **_perfect!_** It would be safely nestled in your bosom until you could stow it away in your room, and if Red did see it he couldn’t possibly have the nerve to try and grab it when it’s so close to your breast, the other Sans’s would beat the shit out of him if he tried. 

With your mind decidedly made up, you fold the paper up and place it in one of your cups, adjusting your breast so that the edges of the paper didn’t irritate the delicate skin there. Now, time to get breakfast started!

You open up the fridge to gather ingredients; three eggs, butter, milk, and the chocolate chips, you lay them all out on the counter. You saunter over to the cabinets and grab the pancake mix and a big bowl before going back to the counter and setting them next to the other items. Finally, you go get a measuring cup and a mixing spoon and return to everything on the counter. You combine all of the ingredients together using the instructions on the back of the box to make sure you add the right amount of milk to the batter. You discard the used measuring cup into the sink and put back the remaining ingredients, such as the milk and the remaining chocolate chips. 

You begin to hum to yourself as you mix the ingredients together, it was a song from final fantasy called 1000 words, it was a nice little tune and it always gave you this warm tingly feeling. You grab a pan and a spatula, placing the pan on the stove and turning on the burner. You put butter in the pan and pour some of the batter into it, making four medium pancakes. Now, time to jam out!

It always helped pass the time to sing while doing something that required a lot of time, and wasn’t necessarily fun on it’s own. So, while you were cooking everyone’s breakfast you swayed your hips back and forth, and quickly grabbed a plate to place the pancakes on before flipping over the first four, you sang to entertain yourself. 

You remained completely unaware of the itty-bitty skeleton who was watching you from on top of the cabinets and stealthily getting closer, though in all fairness even if you weren’t caught up in cooking and singing you probably wouldn’t have noticed the little guy anyway. He seemed fixated on you, but cautious at the same time, like a biologist observing a wild animal, enchanted and finding it beautiful, but all too aware that it could also be deadly if provoked.

 

**“I know that you’re hiding things using gentle words to shelter me.**

**Your words were like a dream,**

**But dreams could never fool me….**

**Not that easily.**

**I acted so distant then;**

**Didn’t say goodbye before you left.**

**But I was listening.**

**You’ll fight your battles far from me…**

**Far too easily…”**

 

Now you were working on the next four after sliding the first onto the plate, not noticing the itty-bitty skeleton had now made his way to the countertop by the stove, hiding from you behind various jars and things along the way, but always keeping you within his line of sight. It was almost like you had bewitched him, but he did have a mission he was trying to accomplish as well, he had to get to the food so he could bring it back to his family, who unbeknownst to you was upstairs in your room. While it was easy enough to tell himself that he was only interested in the food, he knew it was a lie, he was **_very much_** interested in the one preparing it as well. **_Something about the way she moved, the way she sang, the way she, well just the way she did everything!_**

He’d been watching you for a while now, and he felt some sort of connection to you, maybe it was the way you kept on going **confidently** even after somebody you’d loved hurt you so bad, maybe it was the way you didn’t let ** _anybody_ ** tell you what to do, or maybe it was despite all that he could still feel the _fragile_ SOUL that beat deep within your chest that almost drew him in and made his natural instinct to _**protect**_ kick into overdrive. He definitely wouldn’t mind having you be their new caretaker judging from what he’d seen so far, though he would be lying if he said that having the hots for someone he would be calling ‘momma’ wasn’t the tiniest bit weird.

 

**“‘Save your tears ‘cuz I’ll come back’,**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door…**

**But still I swore,**

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages.**

**Shouting might have been the answer…**

**What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?**

**But now I’m not afraid to say what’s in my heart.”**

 

You had finished another batch and started on the third before your favorite part of the song began, **and by god were you going to jam the fuck out to it!** The poor little skeleton who by now was pretty close had no idea how _hot_ it was about to get in here with your sweet moves! 

 

**“‘Cuz a thousand words, call out through the ages.**

**They’ll fly to you,**

**Even though I can’t see, I know they’re reaching you,**

**Suspended on silver wings!**

**Oh, a thousand words,**

**One thousand embraces!**

**Will cradle you,**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away…**

**They’ll hold you foreeeeee~vvveeeerr!~”**

 

You’d somehow managed to finish the third and fourth set of pancakes all while twirling and dancing around like a drunken ballerina, ** _let’s be honest you were tired and you weren’t classically trained in the art of ballet so you can’t expect to be any better honestly_** , but to your itty-bitty audience of one you couldn’t have been better if you had been performing **Swan Lake** in a Theatre after months of rehearsal, everything about you was simply awe inspiring and stirred feelings deep within him that he hadn’t felt in quite some time.

As he gets closer to you, the feeling in his chest gets stronger, and Brassberry knows that despite only having just met you, that you would be the perfect caretaker for the rest of the bitties. He just got this instinctive feeling that you were kind, loving, understanding, and patient with those who needed it, those like Pumpkin. However, he would be lying if he said his interest in you was solely for the others.

 

**“Oh one thousand words,**

**Have never been spoken,**

**They’ll fly to you,**

**They’ll carry you home,**

**And back into my arms!”**

 

You had almost finished preparing breakfast for everyone, using the last of the batter just now on the last batch of pancakes. You’d stopped singing for a while as your mind supplied the instrumental and you just swayed to that, when you got into the music you really got into the music! It was almost surreal watching the golden brown, chocolate chip filled cakes pile up on the plate as it happened so fast. Well, at least you should have time to eat yours before the others come down, all this work and singing was working up an appetite.

 

**“Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings),**

**And a thousand words,**

**Call out through the ages (call through the ages!),**

**They’ll cradle you,**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days),**

**They’ll hold you foreeeeee~vvveeeerr!~”**

 

Brassberry was right next to the plate now and the smell of the pancakes made his mouth water, fuck when was the last time he had anything with chocolate in it? **_Too damn long, that’s all he knows!_** He ducks into the shadow of the pancake tower as his stomach growls praying that you didn’t hear him. Luckily, you seem too entranced in whatever was going on inside your head to notice as you placed the last of the pancakes on the plate and began to take the pan, bowl, spatula, and spoon to the sink. Now was his chance!

He quickly turned toward the plate and looked for a pancake that was easy to get to, luckily there was one on the edge all by itself, almost like it was meant to be there. The corner, however, was still stuck under the pile, shit! He’d have to pull it! With no time for delay he scrambled to the cake and latched onto it and tugged, but the bastard was stuck harder than YanYan to jewelry.                                                                                                                                                                                                        
He was too busy trying to get the food to notice you coming back with a syrup bottle. At first you were very surprised to see the little skeleton tugging away at the pancake, but then your mind quickly pieced together that this must be the traveler or one of them at least, and apparently he was hungry. So with a soft smile you quietly got out a plate and continued to make your way towards the stove, if the little guy was hungry _by god you were going to feed him!_

When you finally got over there and your shadow cast down over the small one the poor thing froze, you set down the plate and bottle of syrup before quickly responding to him to assure that you were, in fact, not a threat. “Hey there little guy,” you say softly. “Want some help there?”

After a few moments of silence, it seemed he was trying to process what you’d just said to him, he nodded and backed away. You picked up the pancake he was trying so desperately to get and placed it on the plate. “Would you like any syrup?” You ask sweetly gesturing towards the bottle. 

“Y-Yeah,” he responds, voice gruff and coarse but not at all unpleasant.

“Ah, so you _do_ speak?” You tease pouring a bit of syrup on the pancake. “And here I was afraid I’d have to do the talking for the both of us.” You giggle a bit and he smiles, his teeth are pointed like Red’s you note.

“So is this breakfast for one or are there more of you I should know about?” You ask. “I definitely don’t want to accidently squish someone on my way to the bathroom in a midnight pee rush.”

He chuckles a bit at that. “There’s a few more, four to be exact, but you won’t accidently step on anyone, we’re very careful and can teleport out of the way when needed,” he responds. 

You nod understandingly before speaking again. “So how did you all end up here?”

“Well, that’s the thing, we don’ really know either. Ma just said to stay away from a certain part of the store and Punny, he’s one a us, got curious and started sniffing around there. Pumpkin was concerned for his friend and told Poppy and Poppy got me and my bro, but when we got there Punny was jumping through some kind of portal looking thing. I don’t like leaving anybody to fend for themselves, neither does Poppy, and Pumpkin, despite his extreme fear wanted to make sure Punny was okay. My bro, he’s uh, well… he doesn’t like to show that he cares about anyone but himself, and he only agreed because,” the small skeleton chuckled, “well, his exact words were: ‘Because you imbeciles would probably die without somebody like to watch out for you!’ So, we went through and then found ourselves in a strange unfamiliar world… through a series of events we came here. And that’s pretty much it.”

Well, that wasn’t really detailed and it wasn’t like you knew any of these people, but nevertheless you listened and you giggled at the part with his brother. **_They sure seem like the interesting group!_** “So your mother left you alone and Punny got curious huh?”

“Nah, nah, you got it all wrong. When I said Ma I meant our owner. You see bitties are essentially magical, sentient, pets. We keep our owners company and do what they ask in return for food, shelter, and love. Not all owners are nice though, some can’t put up with the needs of caring for a bitty, and bring them back, some even torture or kill them,” he stops as he notices you are visibly upset. “H-hey! It’s not all that bad! Most owners are good, it’s the rare ones that are bad. Anyway, it’s common for a bitty to take on a term of endearment for their owner, and since thy care for them and love them Ma, mama, mom, mommy, and other parental terms are commonly chosen.”

“I see.” You place your head in your hand. “So where are the others now?”

He blushes a teal color and replies softly, “in your room.”

“Ah, so that’s why my sponge was under the vanity!” You say with a giggle.

“Yeah, we used it as a bed, sorry,” he says rubbing his skull.

You smile and get up. “No, it’s perfectly fine. Hey, let’s bring this up to them hmm?” You ask gesturing towards the plate.

He nods and when you go to pick up the plate he shambles up your arm to your shoulder. “I um, hope this is okay?” He asks sitting on your shoulder and holding on tightly.

“Sure, just warn me next time okay honeybun?” You say with a wink.

His face flushes teal and you hear a small ‘yeah’ in response before you grab the plate and head upstairs towards your room. From his current position he could not only see where you were going, but he also was enveloped in your scent, and it was _intoxicating_. He could almost swear it was racing through his veins like a drug, clouding his mind and filling it with a strange sense of euphoria. If he didn’t want you to be their owner before he definitely did now, so long as it meant he got to be close this close to you he’d drag himself through razor wire!

He hadn’t even noticed when you made it to your room, he only registered his surrounding when you stopped causing him to jerk forward from the sudden unexpected jolt. “Oh, sorry hun, I didn’t mean to nearly make you fall off,” you apologize quickly setting the plate aside on the table beside your bed and cupping a hand next to your shoulder to help the little guy down.

**_You wanted him to ride in your hand?_ ** The little skeleton could barely maintain his composure as his face flushed and he accepted your offer. “By the way, I’m afraid I don’t know your name yet sweetie,” you say bending down and setting him on the floor before going to get the plate. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“Brassberry,” he replies simply.

YanYan takes one look at his brother and can immediately tell he’s fallen for this new human, it’s odd, but the thought of Brassy falling in love with this _particular_ human doesn’t make him want to dry heave or stab a baby. He wasn’t quite sure why, but didn’t really care enough to dig deeper either, right now he could smell something good, **and he wanted a piece of it!**

“Where are your friends?” YanYan hears you ask voice sweet and smooth. 

“Oh, they’re under your bed. Um, C’mon out guys!” Brassy calls from across the room.

With no further prodding the purple beast Punny dashes off, his curiosity peaked he simply couldn’t hold it in anymore. Of course, his curiosity was why they were here in the first place, YanYan remarked to himself bitterly. “Alright you two come on, Brassy’s got food and there’s a _nice_ lady here with him, so be polite and ** _don’t_ ** screw this up for us!” YanYan hisses before teleporting his way over. 

Pumpkin is shaking so hard his bones are rattling and Poppy is having to calm him down alone. “Shhh, hey it’s okay Pumpkin! I promise nothing bad is gonna happen, I’ll hold you the whole time if you want!”

“No...I w-want to meet the l-lady b-but what if sh-she doesn’t like me?” Pumpkin stutters with tears forming at the sides of his sockets.

“Pumpkin, she’ll just adore you! You’re just the cutest little thing in your orange parka,” Poppy says with a smile.

“I-I am?” “Mhhmmm, and you’re the sweetest little bitty I know! Just be yourself and I’m sure she’ll absolutely love you,” Poppy reassures as he walks towards the others, still carrying Pumpkin. 

“O-Okay, please set me down now?” Pumpkin asks.

“Sure buddy, but you can still hold my hand if you need to,” Poppy says smiling and setting him down.

With a soft smile Pumpkin takes Poppy’s hand and leads the way towards the others. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You look up to see the last two of the group coming along. It seems that the smaller one needed some reassuring before coming along with the rest, maybe he was afraid of you? Poor thing looked like his default mode was a nervous wreck. You’re brought back to reality by Brassberry introducing the ones who arrived. 

The one who looked like a rabbit was Punny, the taller, slender, and overall more elegant one was YanYan. Yeah, YanYan looked like the type to be a bit of priss, you could see how he and Brassberry didn’t always see eye to eye on things. The other ‘tall’ one resembled YanYan in size and structure, but he wore a long hand-made scarf that made it easy to tell the two apart from a glance, the smaller one had an orange parka that’s hood was kept up and closed in on his face. 

“And these two over here are Poppy and Pumpkin. Poppy is the one with the scarf and Pumpkin is the one in the parka. He’s a little shy,” Brassberry supplied as the little guy stopped about a foot away and stood stone still. 

“That’s fine, I used to be shy too,” you say sweetly to Pumpkin. “You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with Pumpkin, you don’t have to come any closer, you don’t have to talk, you don’t even have to look at me if it bothers you. I’m happy enough just getting to see you!”

You smile at him and notice a little orange blush forming on his cheeks before he looks away. “It’s very nice to meet all of you!” You add looking at them all. “Now who’s hungry?”

They all perked up at that and you set the plate down with a smile. “I hope this will be enough for now,” you say watching them swarm the pancake.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine! Bitties don’t have to eat every day like you do,” Poppy supplied through a mouthful of pancake. “But it is appreciated when we are fed! Especially when it’s something we enjoy, for example our group likes sweet things, so the syrup and chocolate chips are like a special treat for us.”

“Bitties? Is that what you call yourselves?” You ask sitting down with your legs crossed.

Poppy swallowed his mouthful of pancake before answering. “Well, overall yes, but individually we are categorized by name. There is more than one Poppy or any other bitty, but not every Brassberry is brother to every YanYan. YanYan has part of Brassberry’s SOUL so whichever YanYan has the SOUL to a particular Brassberry is his brother.”

“So kinda like different races?” You ask, trying to avoid using the term breed.

“Eh, more or less, but we are more predictable and our descriptions are more reliable than a stereotype for a race is. For example, Biteberry’s are essentially Brassberry’s who are in an almost constant state of dominant heat, every Biteberry is sexually dominant and extremly volatile. Poppy’s, such as myself, are generally helpful and kind and act as a caretaker for smaller or more timid bitties,” Poppy answers before going back to eating.

You were nodding along to indicate your listening until the word ‘heat’ came up. “Wait Dominant heat?” You ask.

“Yes, bitties can have two types of heats, dominant or subordinate or dom or sub for short. The amount of heats and type can depend on the specific bitty. Little Pumpkin here will never see a dom heat, and his heats will be much more spaced out than usual. It’s just how his type is,” Poppy informs you. 

Pumpkin blushes at the mention of him being in heat and shrinks back a bit into his parka, embarrassed. **_How cute!_ ** “Alright I get it, I think. Is there anything else I should know?” You ask.

Pumpkin perks up, curious as to why you are asking all these questions he pipes up with one of his own in a quiet, but hopeful voice, “Are you gonna be our new Momma?”

You felt your heart still as you looked down at his little face, his eyes sparkled with hope and want. Could you really crush his poor little soul? **Nope.**

You smile softly, and reply with as much kindness you can muster. “I will be if you want me to be.” 

His face lit up with happiness and you could almost cry from causing such a reaction. Your mother wasn’t the best, not the worst, but she certainly didn’t help your issues any. You made a promise to yourself to be the best mother for these little guys, barring heats when the line was bound to be pushed into something… further, but that would be a worry for another time.                                                                                                                                                                                                                   
Punny nods his agreement and Poppy comments that you’d be a perfect mommy, while Brassberry blushes and just voiced his agreement. Everyone turned to YanYan who was still going to town on the pancake, but stopped when he noticed the stares. He humphed and said in a drama-queen type tone, “Well, since everyone else seems to want to stay I’ll agree to it, I’ll admit the food isn’t half bad, but if I’m going to live here Mother dearest, we have got to update a few things! I can’t have my Owner walking around like a fashion reject!”

You concede that your wardrobe could use some updating, and almost as if by magic you get a text message from Alphys at that very moment. 

 

**Alphys**

**Hey -----, so I’ve started this new program, it’s a lot like yours actually, the only difference is that instead of different Sans’s it’s Papyrus’s. Swe get to gather even more information on the other universes as well as inter-species relations! Anyway, I want you and the Papyrus human (I’ll let her introduce herself when you meet her) to spend some time together, and my friend Mettaton, you know the robotic television star, owner of his own cosmetics line, owner of his own chain of stores specializing in all his merchandise (including his anime inspired fashion line, by the way there is a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie dress in there I think would look adorable on you and the San’s would definitely appreciate the breast line and how short it is ;3)**

 

You physically have to stop reading to turn away from the bitties and hide your blush, fuck Alphys!  **_Is she really trying to hook you up with one, or all, of the Sans’s?!_ ** Like you didn’t have enough on your plate without the awkward, but lovable, nerd trying to play matchmaker! You sigh and continue on reading.

 

**But, anyways, the reason I brought this up is because he (MTT) wants to take us out shopping to one of his stores, his treat. He said any friend of mine is a friend of his, and when I mentioned your lack of, well, clothing options he wouldn’t take no for an answer and insisted that you could have your pick, that is if you want to come?** ****  
  


“Well, of course you’re going!” An excited YanYan screeched over your shoulder. You scream out, startled, “Fuck, YanYan, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Well, excuse me for being curious about what my Owner is up to,” he says with a pout. “Anyway, it’s a good thing this happened! It’s the perfect opportunity to update your ratty old clothes.”

“ ** _Excuse me?_** ” You say indignantly. “You’re excused,” he replied with a smirk. “Now, go ahead and reply to Alphys and tell her you’re coming and you’ll be bringing along someone to help you-” “Ac-Actually, I’d like to come to, if it’s not a problem?” Brassberry spoke up.

You looked over at him, why did he want to go? He didn’t seem the type to enjoy shopping, or meeting new people, but if he wanted to go far be it from you to stop him. “Sure, just let me tell her I’ll have two bitties with me, I’m going to assume she knows a little about you guys, given everything else she knows,” you mumbled.

 

**\-----**

**Okay, sounds fun! But just letting you know I’m going to have two bitties with me, Brassberry and YanYan. If you don’t know about them then I’ll explain later when you see them, it’ll be easier that way, trust me. Anyway, can’t wait to see the new human! It’ll be nice to meet someone like me who is fine with living with monsters. Oh, and tell Mettaton that I’m excited to meet him too! He’ll be my first celebrity I’ve ever met in person!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! Also, I'm 18 followers away from 100 on Tumblr! When I reach 100 I will do an 'ask your favorite character' event! Where you can ask your favorite character from any of my fanfics any question you want and I will respond as them ^^


	10. READER POLL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what time it is? Poll time! (Sorry this isn't an update yet please don't be mad at me :( )

**POLLS CLOSE TOMORROW!** ** I WILL TAKE IT DOWN SATURDAY (SOMETIME I DON'T KNOW WHEN) BUT THE FINAL FULL DAY OF VOTING WILL BE TOMORROW!**

** IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED OR HAVE FRIENDS WHO HAVEN'T WHO READ THE FIC (OR DON'T I WON'T BE ABLE TO TELL) YOU CAN GET THEM TO VOTE TOO! **

** LAST FULL POLLING DAY 10/7/2016! GET VOTING! **

Hello my darling Readers! It is I, Moontamble, here with an exciting announcement! 

I realized it would be quite unfair of me to decide which skelebea should get to be Reader's first, but I couldn't have the comment section be a jumbled mess of 'SKULLFACE! HE'S SO CHARMING!' 'BLUEBERRY HE'S SO CUTE (plus I wanna see him dom the h3ll outta Reader)' or 'G! G! Pick G!' I would never be able to understand anyone that way and it wouldn't be a fair way to determine who should get Reader fist.

So I came up with the idea for a poll! http://vote.pollcode.com/31425149   **Which Sans Should get Reader's V-Card?**

This will allow me to see plainly what YOU the Reader wants. Don't worry if your Sans doesn't win this poll because every Sans will get a chance at Reader, this is just to determine who goes first, so to speak ;3 

**As of writing this the Current Standings are:**

1st: Skullface (Mafiatale) With a very sexy  **69 votes**! 

2nd: Blueberry(Underswap.) With a tremendous **39 votes!**

3rd: Hip Hop (Dancetale) at  **38 votes** followed closely by G (Gaster Sans) at  **36 votes!**

 

 _ **There are also NEW Sans's!**_ Yes dear Reader's there are NEW Sans's to choose from, ones that have not yet appeared, and you may choose them as well! Right now there are only a total of **288 votes** so it's anyone's game! Vote for your favorite Sans, and may the best Sans win! 

PS: Sugartale Sans still has _**0 Votes**_ , poor babs. Also, I wanna know who voted for Fresh! XD

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO VOTE NOW! MAY THE BEST SANS WIN!


	11. Let's Go Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! PART 1 OF THE EXCITING SHOPPING TRIP COLLAB BETWEEN ME AND THE LOVELY WRITER OF THE HOUSE OF PAPYRUS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, hope this is good ^^

Okay, there were two things you hadn’t been aware of when she sent the message; one, the shopping would take up most of the day, and two, it was today. You needed at least a day’s notice before meeting someone new on terms that weren’t your own, especially if they were human. Given your past and what you’d seen from your own race you were naturally skeptical and skittish when it came to meeting a new person of your own species. So right now you were getting yourself worked up.

Once you had explained to YanYan and Brassberry that today was the day you were shopping they both seemed surprised, but okay with it, hell YanYan seemed to be overjoyed with the idea of it being as soon as possible. “You’ve got to let me help you with your makeup Mommy!” He let the term of endearment slip out easily, and the way he was looking at you you couldn’t say no to him.

You smile and reply, “Alight, but nothing too show-offy, I’m not looking to attract anyone on this trip. Just something simple and nice would suffice.”

YanYan rolled his eyes and huffed, “Fine. Next time you go out though I’m pulling all the stops with your look.” His voice told you that he wouldn’t take no for an answer so instead you just go to the closet and grab some new clothes, which were practically identical to the ones you were wearing now, same white fluffy sweater and black jogging pants, only difference being they were a little bit bigger. If you were meeting someone knew you were going to feel as comfortable as possible dammit.

By the time you’d changed and put on your shoes YanYan had assembled everything he deemed necessary for your non-show-offy makeover; mascara, eyeliner, light smokey blue eyeshadow, and some light shade of lipstick that complimented your skin tone rather well. You must admit that you were impressed at the bitties ability to orchestrate such things in such a small amount of time. “Okay Mommy, sit here, and do what I tell you! I’ll have you looking almost as fabulous as me in not time!~” YanYan exclaimed happily.

YanYan was so cute when he was in his element, if only he was this cute all the time. Actually he reminded you a lot of a cat, very sassy and demanding a lot of the time but cute and adorable in his own way and even sweet at times. You wouldn’t even doubt that he’d hesitate to use his claws either whenever he deemed necessary.

It took twenty minutes for a ‘quick’ touch-up. YanYan was very fussy when it came to makeup, and everything had to be absolutely perfect otherwise he’d start from scratch. Not to mention you had a thing about things near your eyes so that made the whole eyeliner bit a living hell. “Mother, I swear if you make me mess up _one more time_ I’m going to use my magic to _fucking hold you still_!” He exclaimed frustratedly after you had jerked in response to the eyeliner once again.

You had no doubt he wouldn’t either so you did your absolute best to keep still through the remainder of the torture. “Annnd there we go!” He proclaims happily. “You look simply stunning Mother! That wasn’t so bad was it?”

You decide to just smile back as your ‘reply’ and look into the mirror. You really did look nice, not too flashy, but the makeup helped bring out your natural beauty and features. “Thank you YanYan. It looks lovely!” You praise as he finishes placing the makeup back into its respective places.

He blushes an orange-red color and replies, “it was my pleasure Mommy.”

You turn to Brassberry with a bright smile. “What do you think Brassberry?”

He turns a shade of teal and sputters a bit before answering. “It’s, uh, I mean you look… really pretty Momma,” he manages to say.

Beaming you offer him your hand and he climbs up without hesitation. You bring him to your face and give him a small kiss on his little cheek, careful not to use to much force or hurt the little guy. “That’s very sweet of you, Brassberry, now I believe it’s getting around the time we’re supposed to be meeting Alphys. YanYan?” You call out, not noticing the completely enamored skeleton in your palm.

“Over here, where you left me,” he huffs from the vanity. You quickly apologize and pick him up as well.

“Now there’s the problem of where to put you. I don’t want you on my shoulder because you can fall, and I don’t want you in my pocket because you can be squished,” you think a moment before realizing a safe place you could put them, though it might be a little embarrassing for them. “How about here?”

Using your unoccupied hand you fix your sweater’s neckline in such a way that it exposes a decent amount of cleavage, which wasn’t too hard considering this one was fair deal larger than the other. Both bitties blushed their respective colors and looked away, but they hesitantly nodded. “Don’t worry you’ll get used to it, besides think about it like this, you’re protecting me from any perverts who might try and cup a feel while we’re out shopping,” you tell them enthusiastically, trying to get them to be more comfortable with the idea.

“Cup a _**WHAT?!**_ ” Brassberry shouts from his breast perch, almost growling.

“Cup a feel, y’know try and touch me in places, like my tits, without my permission. It happens more often than people would like to admit,” You respond.

 ** _“Not while I’m with you!”_** They both asserted. Okay, listen learned, bitties are territorial over ‘Mommy’ and will get overly protective when a threat is mentioned.

You decided to drop that conversation for now and head downstairs. The Sans’s were all still asleep, Alphys had wanted to get an early start, so you left a note explaining everything, including the bitties just in case they wandered out of your room. After grabbing a random magnet you stuck it to the fridge and then proceeded to walk out the door.

It was a somewhat crisp morning, not cold but not yet warm either, you liked it. The bitties nuzzled closer to your breasts, whether to get warm or just because they wanted to be closer to you you could not discern. You stand just outside the house twiddling your fingers nervously. Now, you may think it’s stupid to be so worried about today’s confrontation, but your last human interaction didn’t go so well.

You were just nervous to try having any type of relationship with another one of your kind after what had happened. Still, if Alphys thought they were okay then you supposed the least you could do is try… despite the fear you feel inside. You owed at least that much to her.

You weren’t sure how long you waited, minutes, hours? It felt like it. Wallowing in your fears and self-doubt of ever being able to make friends with a human because of your awkwardness and social ineptitude brought on you by your years of abuse and lack of contact with the outside world. Even so the time did eventually come when you saw Alphys’ vehicle coming towards you slowly, and dread ran through your veins.

You did your best to keep smiling and will away all of your doubt and pessimism as the vehicle pulled to a stop in the driveway. You began to breath in and out slowly, you could do this, you’d done worse! Just keep calm and don’t let your fear take control of you!

After your mental pep talk you step forwards a bit and Alphys notices you with a smile and a wave. “Hello, ----! Climb in, we’ve got to get to Mettaton before he gets impatient,” she says looking down at the time on the dash. You then notice the other person in the car who is looking at you with an interested stare, but they're smiling warmly and waving as well… you’re not sure how to feel about them yet.

Understanding the hurry you do a quick wave back and, not wanting to cause further delay, you rush to the car and get in as quick as possible. As you catch your breath you notice the features of the person sitting with you in the back. They are wearing a hoodie with a tank top underneath from what you can tell, a pair of jeans that has been worn often, and older scuffed sneakers. The whole ensemble seems to say ‘fuck your fashion, I’ll keep my comfort’, you could respect that.

Now came the part you were dreading most, conversation. You decide to instigate it, because this would work out _so well_. Your entire persona gives off a confusing and conflicting aura of anxiety and happiness as you smile warmly and begin to speak. “So I’m ----, but I guess you already know that from Alphys shouting it out the window,” you laugh nervously before continuing, “and these two lovely gentlemen here,” you point to your bosom and the two little skellies currently residing there, “are my escorts for this evening. Oh, and if you’re wondering why they are riding the “booby express” I didn’t want to stick them in my pocket and this seemed like the safest option….. Don’t judge me,” you begin to realize that this ‘conversation’ has entirely consisted of you spewing out random gibberish and gives an awkward smile. “Sorry, I’ve been rambling, I’ll just shut up now and let you talk…… uhhhh I’m sorry I don’t even know your name.”

YanYan shakes his head at his socially inept Owner… well what she lacked in that area she made up for in determination and sheer stubbornness that was for certain. Still he was embarrassed to be apart of this situation.

Brassberry isn’t really paying attention to what’s being said he is more focused on protecting ----, he kept his eyes on this new person from his, very comfortable, position, he is on edge but also happy to be this close to ----… especially this part of her…. His pervert levels increase by one.

The person responds kindly enough. “Well, in an ironic turn of events, you and I share the same name. People just call me Wheatley, though. This is Al,” they say pointing at her v-neck, “Curly and Teacup,” gestures at both shoulders, “and Violet,” they say with a thumb to her hood. “I’m going to guess that heart eyes McPervert is a Brassberry, and the other one is… I think a Yanyan. I looked all the bitty stuff up this morning over breakfast, so…” They trail off a bit, their voice held a light tone to it to show they meant no harm by the teasing. “Anyways, how are the Sans-- Sans-es-- how are the skeletons treating you? I’ll have to deal with Underlust Sans’s Papyrus sometime in the next few days… that should be fun.”

You smile at their sarcastic attitude and giggle at their teasing, you might just like this Wheatley. Just then Al spoke up in a calm tone. “The folder said tomorrow, for all three of them.” While his tone is calm you can tell that he is clearly sizing everyone up, so to speak, though you don’t blame him, you didn’t trust strangers easily either.

All their other bitties seemed to be forcing themselves, except Violet who was just asleep, to remain quiet and mostly restrained, possibly another trust issue? You could understand that, you were feeling a little overwhelmed by all of this yourself to be perfectly honest, but you were a little more excited about things now.

“The Sans’s are very nice to me, well more than nice actually, they’re a lot like highschool boys around their crush. They all have vastly different personalities and nicknames to match them! Red- like the color he’s passionate, dangerous, fiery, Blue- cool, calm, lazy, Blueberry- sweet, adorable, innocent but not completely, Science- smart, loves to do experiments, easily flustered, Actor- passionate, gentlemanly, old-fashioned, loves Shakespeare, like a **LOT** , G- which doesn’t say much, when he does it’s always very… well sensual and flirtatious,  Hip Hop- shy, loves to dance, sweet, Daddy- Underlust Sans, he’s very outspoken and rude, and Skullface- he’s got a tough exterior, likes to observe things, he likes singing and dancing though not as much as Hip Hop, and he only just got interested in me recently after watching me during a late night instant noodle musical number,” you giggle a bit at that memory. “So overall things have been great! Oh sorry, I got off on a tangent there without introducing my bitties, it’s been awhile since I’ve had an interaction with a decent human being so you’ll have to pardon my awkwardness,” you rub the back of your neck and smile softly. “These two are indeed Brassberry and YanYan, from what I know Brassberry can be a bit possessive, and YanYan is as well, but these guys seem comfortable enough right now. Though, I am not responsible for anything YanYan might say-”

Without any warning, YanYan decided to prove your point right then and there with his attitude problem. He looks at Wheatley’s clothes before making a gagging sound and motion with his hand, and in the most bitchiest tone he could possibly manage he starts his little outburst. “UGH! Did you even look in a mirror before coming out this morning? Not like my owner is much better, but at least I gave her a hand and made sure she put on some makeup to make up for her lack-luster fashion choices! But don’t worry honey, that’s what this trip is for after all, to update those things you call clothes,” he gave a cute smile that screamed passive-aggressive bitch.

Your face flushes and you immediately regret your decision to allow him to come. Wheatley was bound to hate you now, your odds at friendship zero percent. Friend train derailed by a couple inches of bitchiness.

Brassberry had hid his face after the whole ‘McPervert’ thing, but now he popped back up to growl at his brother, a clear warning to behave or he would make him behave, this kind of behavior was not unusual of his sibling, but it was causing ---- distress which was something he would **_NOT_ ** tolerate.

Curley and Teacup both seem pretty peeved at the insults just hurled at their caretaker. While Curley was better at keeping his protests hidden, Teacup seemed ready to have an all out bitch-out with YanYan. The only thing that held him back was Al who glanced at him in warning. Hell, even Al seemed fairly on-edge in comparison to what you’d seen a few seconds prior, but he was doing very well at hiding it, in fact you probably wouldn’t have noticed if you weren’t so observant to the small details.

Wheatley snorts, seemingly amused by YanYan’s snark. “Oh, believe me honey, I did. I go by a strict rule of “I don’t give a fuck as long as it’s comfy,” so you can take two steps back into your sassy little self,” they deadpan before turning their attention back to you. “Don’t worry; all bitties are sentient, so if they talk shit they’ll have to deal with whatever happens afterwards. Luckily for Sassy McSmall, I don’t give half a fuck what he thinks about my outfit.”

You breath a sigh of relief, friendship chances are still good you can salvage this! “Don’t think it’s just you either, he’s a bit of a drama queen. I think he lives to start shit, but he’s nice? In his own way, I mean he tries to help, even if he is a bitch about it,” you tell them.

In response to all of this YanYan huffs indignantly and pouts, well then he’d just keep quiet the rest of this ride, not like he wanted to talk to Trashy McBitchtits anyway, for extra measure he stuck his tongue out before looking away and refusing to look in their direction. Meanwhile Brassberry laughs at how YanYan was outsassed by this new human and decides almost immediately afterwards that he likes them. He wouldn’t mind ----- hanging around them for awhile.

Wheatley smiles warmly and nods their agreement. “Sounds like me in High School, freshman year. College is where it’s at, though; you actually meet folks with the same mindset. It’s fantastic, I’d definitely recommend it,” they say jovially.

Teacup appears to want to say something but is shot down once again by Al. You tried to ignore it but it bothered you, you didn’t like seeing others being influenced even if it was for their protection. Maybe Al would trust you at some point and this wouldn’t be a problem? You hoped so… it reminded you to much of…. You didn’t want to finish that thought.

Before anyone else says anything Alphys interrupts. “S-so, i-i-is everyone buckled up now?” She sounds nervous and is glancing at the dash while fidgeting around. She clearly doesn’t want to be late.

Fuck, that’s right a buckle, the thing that keeps you from dying, you needed to do that still. You buckle, making sure not to squish either bitty by the shoulder strap. “I think we’re all good now, if we have a wreck my boobs should soften the blow for Brassy and YanYan,” you say jokingly with a smile and a wink.

 _ **Well, if we die we die happy at least,**_ they both think to themselves. They are fine with this situation, though YanYan is still pissy.

Wheatley snorts. “They’re gonna get **_boobed_** to death if we crash,” they remark, voice showing their amusement.

Whether Alphys hears this or not she doesn’t react to it. “A-alright, let’s go!!!” With that she takes the car out of park and peels out of the driveway and off towards the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it!


	12. Meeting Mettaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Mettaton XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! NEW CHAPTER YAAAAY! I hope this is okay? I know I've kind of dropped of the face of the earth... things have gone to hell in a handbasket but I'm back again, I'lll try my best to keep updating and things I don't like to keep you all waiting. I love you all! I hope you haven't given up on me and this fic!

Wheatley’s bitties kept quiet most of the ride, Curley and Teacup moved into their hood next to Violet and enjoyed napping together, while Al switched to their shoulder’s in order to gain a better vantage point on Brassberry and YanYan. Al hadn’t let those two out of his sight for a single moment, he wasn’t about to let his guard down, he had his pack to protect after all and for that he needed to remain ever vigilant, especially around bitties known to be particularly… volatile. 

“So ‘Daddy’ is just a sleazy Sans who thinks he’ll get consent to fuck you at some point?” Wheatley asked, sounding almost surprised by the idea that someone could be that big of an asshole.

You shrug and reply with some uncertainty, “Well, I only got to see him for about maybe half an hour before Alphys had to take him back to wherever to ‘talk’ to him. Don’t know when he’s getting back either, but yeah basically from what I gathered from our very brief meeting he was a lot like my… nevermind anyway he definitely is really used to getting his way and has a very high sex drive, also for some reason he seems to draw in people but all he really did to me was make me flustered and I think it was because of the outrageous way he acted and what he said more than anything.”

Both Brassberry and YanYan were currently content to just sit in your bosom and remain silent for the time being, not like you needed any help from them right now anyway or that anything of interest was going on. “W-well, h-h-he should b-be rejoining you i-in a few days. H-he should b-be acting better by then,” Alphys spoke up from the front of the car sounding a bit flustered, but mostly at the situation with Daddy not at you or Wheatley. However, her attitude soon shifted as a gleaming metal rectangle with blinking lights came into view. “Look!!! There’s Mettaton!!!” She waves in his direction as they drive past.

You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but a glorified speak-n-spell was not it. You quickly chastise yourself for thinking that way about him, sure he looked oddly simplistic, but he was Alphys’s best friend and that must mean he is a good person. Besides, you were never one for judging others based on looks so why start now? You were determined to put your best foot forward, even though you were still confused on how he could be such a popular celebrity and look so…. simplistic.

“… I didn’t think he would be a calculator…” Wheatley states quietly voicing your thoughts before suddenly pointing to the left and shouting, “Found a spot!!!”

Alphys guides the car into the spot carefully, making sure to line it up just right, before parking and excitedly pocketing the keys. “W-we’re here!!!” She exclaims as she opens her door quickly and rushes to Mettaton as if she hadn’t seen him in years. Alphys could be so pure and precious….. when she wasn’t drawing uncouth pictures of you and your housemates.

Wheatley gets out before you and opens your door while you're watching Alphys’ reunion . You’re surprised at first and then realise what’s going on when they elegantly gestures for you to leave while doing a little half-bow that those butlers do in movies whenever an exuberantly wealthy person exits a car.  _ “ After you, madame~,”  _ Wheatley says in a sophisticated manner.”

Al by this point had prodded the rest of his pack members awake, or rather attempted as they all groaned sleepily in response and he gave up with a sigh and held onto Wheatley’s ear for support. 

You decide to go along with Wheatley’s little charade, though you couldn’t help but giggle a bit before getting into your ‘role’. “Thank you Wheatley,” your voice now aristocratic and your carry yourself with a certain dignity and refinement that the upperclass always seem to flaunt. That is before you start laughing your ass off and go back to normal. “God, we must look like such dorks right now!” 

Next to the mall Mettaton is still with Alphys his smooth charismatic voice carrying on the wind like the soft, warm air of spring, if that air was metallic and had lights that were blinking wildly in an attempt to show his excitement that is. Alphys is in his arms embraced in a tight hug that looks both heartwarming and suffocating at the same time.  **_“OH ALPHYS DARLING~”_ ** Mettaton exclaims gayly as he sets her down.  **_“It’s been such a long time since we’ve just had some down time to ourselves! And you’ve brought two new friends along, who I’m sure are just ecstatic to meet me! ~_ ** ” While he has changed and continues to try and better himself to make up for what he has done in the past he is still working on his ego, but he is a much different Mettaton than before and any improvement is is still a step in the right direction. He also knows that he has his friends to fall back on if he needs them, so a little ego isn’t half-bad all things considered.

**_“Oh today is simply going to be divine!~~”_ ** Mettaton proclaims as his lights blink happily. 

“Oh, definitely,” Wheatley replies laughing at their shenanigans before shutting the door and turning around to lead the way to the mall. “Whelp, time to greet the TI-84,” they said quietly.

Al pokes the other bitties enough to finally get them to poke their head out of the hood then he leans down to talk to Wheatley. However, he’s talking so quietly that you’re unable to hear him, and while you are curious of what he is saying you don’t want to ask and have Wheatley think you’re rude...or weird, probably both. Instead you increased your pace as you both neared Mettaton and Alphys. Alphys seemed to be saying something to Mettaton, but you weren’t close enough to hear nor were you really paying attention.

“So that’s Mettaton the superstar?” You ask in  a hushed whisper to Wheatley so as not to be overheard. “I thought he would be… well… sexier? I don’t know, he’s supposed to be the biggest Monster star, he has like a hundred films on his IMDB, and he’s a shiny box on wheels?”

“Yeah.” Wheatley replies in the same hushed tone. “Alphys told me he’s got two bodies, and that he’d be in this one on the way to pick you up. Something about more efficient power consumption or something… I’m sure if you asked him, he’d flip a switch and show you a hotter body. Personally, I’m just glad that Alphys is happy.”

Alphys notices that they are close now and excitedly points them out to Mettaton, “O-oh!!! Metta, these a-are the humans I w-w-was telling you about. They’re b-both named Y/N, b-b-but this one,” she gestures to Wheatley, “calls themself Wheatley.”

You are a little uncomfortable with the fact that you aren’t able to tell exactly where Mettaton is looking at, but you want to start out on the right foot nevertheless so you smile softly. “Hello, it’s a pleasure to finally get to meet another one of Alphys’s friends!” You say the greeting with sincerity, it was great to meet another one of Alphys’s friends!

Mettaton’s lights blink joyfully.  **_“Well thank you, darling! ~,”_ ** he says before turning to Aplhys and asked playfully,  **_“Why didn’t you tell me that they were so eager to meet me?! I would’ve brought along some signed photographs or something so they could remember the occasion ~.”_ ** He chuckles, ironically not sounding like a dial-up computer as you might’ve thought.

“W-w-well, I-I j-just told them about m-m-meeting you this morning…” Alphys trails off blushing slightly.

Wheatley pats Alphys’ shoulder and smiles at her warmly before talking to Mettaton. “It’s nice to meet you, Mettaton. The bitties seem pretty comfortable where they are, so I won’t ask them to move; Al is the one on my shoulder, Curley is the water elemental, Teacup has the kitty ears, and Violet is probably still sleeping in my hood,” Whealtey greets.

Teacup and Curley both wave from the hood at Mettaton while blinking sleepily. Al gives a small wave and politely greets Mettaton with, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

**_“It’s certainly a pleasure to meet all of you as well ~ And my, my aren’t they just precious ~! I just adore bitties!~”_ ** Mettaton’s lights were whizzing and blinking and his voice was a pitch higher than normal. You were certain that if he had a face it would be doing that ‘kawai’ thing you see in animes. 

You feel a little bad for not introducing your bitties as well, but no time like the present as they say. “The two riding around in my bust over here, because they refused to go anywhere else, are YanYan -on the left- and Brassberry -on the right-.  YanYan is my new self-appointed fashion consultant and Brassberry is here because he won’t let me out of his sight for more than two seconds.”

Brassberry’s face blushes teal and he avoids looking directly at anybody, however Alphys takes this opportunity to sneakily get out her phone and ninja a picture of Brassberry. She swiftly texts you the pic and smirks as she puts her phone away, mission accomplished, also new ship has sailed. There were  _ sooo _ going to be new chapters to add to her manga later tonight, not to mention her novella, and just wait until she told Undyne about this!

Alphys decided to get things back on track before she started to make things weird, like that time at the dump with Frisk…. God that was awkward. “So, M-metta, Y/N, Wheatley; y-y-you ready for shopping?” She asks wiping away some sweat that had started to build up on her brow. She really needed to learn how to control her urge to ship in public… or rather the feelings that came with said urge. 

“Yeah, I’m ready. I’m thinking clothes, then other things? I’ve got some stuff I have to pick up. Alphys, if I end up staying later than you and Y/N can, I can just call ‘Tale and have him give me a ride,” Wheatley says casually not affected by Mettaton’s status as a star at all. 

Al pulls out a little list and a broken off piece of graphite that he uses like a pencil so he can mark things off as they go along…. Suddenly you feel really unprepared for this. You should have thought through this a bit more...then again you didn’t have much time to get dressed this morning much less make a list. Still, it would have been nice to have been a little more prepared.

**_“Alright dearies, follow me to the MTT clothing store! ~  It’s just up ahead and it’s my absolute favorite place to go in my free time!~ I love helping customers find the right outfit or accessory, it’s just so rewarding to see their smiles~ Oh, and of course, there is the newly added Bitty section; it’s a little small by my standards, but that shall be remedied with time~,”_ ** Mettaton said leading the way.

He talked the  **_entire_ ** way there. Mostly about his store, his career, his social life, but nearly all of it went in one ear and out the other. Finally, he came to a stop in front a a fancier looking store with a glistening interior filled with a vast assortment clothing. **_“Ah we’re here darlings!~”_ ** Mettaton said happily.

“Goddamn finally, his IMDB didn’t mention he never shuts up!” You mutter under your breath. You were usually a very patient and good listener, but there is a limit to even the most patient of people. Still, it wasn’t like you disliked Mettaton or anything, just that you felt he could learn to listen more to others instead of talking about himself so much.

YanYan who had seemed annoyed had gone from one extreme to the other upon seeing the store. His eyes sparkled like a kid in a candy store. He felt so happy here! This was his kind of store! He’d listen to Mettaton all day long if it meant he could spend time in the store!

“This looks… Interesting.” Wheatley says, her tone conveying how out of her element she felt. “You have clothes for different body types, like small and pudgy?”

Curley seemed nearly as excited as YanYan, and the way he was looking at the outfits and Wheatley made you feel a little bad for Wheatley. Curley was determined to get them to try on way more than they were comfortable with, that you were sure of. Still, you had a feeling the Wheatley would gladly do it for Curley just as you are for YanYan… even if he is an annoying little shit.

“W-would I shop here if i-it didn’t?” Alphys replied to Wheatley’s question. 

“… Is there space print stuff?” Wheatley asked her tone hopeful.

Mettaton turns to Wheatley and responds,  **_“But of course, darling!~ A very special friend of mine requested me to make an entire line of space clothing, I couldn’t object and I just love a challenge, it’s not just a simple print of the galaxy on a shirt, ugh, no I have much more class than that. Each separate piece was painstakingly designed with the utmost detail! I wouldn’t settle for anything less!”_ ** He then gestures to himself with, quite frankly, cartoony hands.  **_“Some are based on a particular planet, others constellations, and others still are based on the milky way or another such galaxy, though again not just a copied print out like other companies. If you’d like darling I can help you pick out some clothes that would look simply divine on you~”_ **

You’re glad you already have YanYan for that, Mettaton seems nice, but fuck did he seem like one of those people you would get quickly sick of if only because they never shut up and they only ever talked about things that you had no interest in, at least with YanYan you could put him in a jewelry box if he got too annoying. But, to Mettaton’s credit he did seem to care for his friends and at least you could respect that. “This way we’d both have fashion consultants, and Metta does know the store, considering he owns the store and frequents it,” you point out.

YanYan is beginning to get impatient and wishes they would already hurry up. Wheatley smiles and seems super excited at the prospect of space things.  “Sounds like a pla-- Owww, Curley!!!” They get interrupted by Curley tugging on their hair.

Curley was glaring at Mettaton as he said with a huff, “I can pick out good clothes for you just fine!!!”

Al sighs at this and Wheatley gives a small amused smile. They give Curley a little smooch on the cheek and then reply, “Don’t worry, sweetie; you get the final say on whatever I get for myself, and for you.”

Curley blushes a little and looks away, both embarrassed and happy. He’s such a cute lil bitty, well they all are really in their own ways., you think to yourself before you make your way inside the store and steel yourself for YanYan’s fashion counseling. If you’re lucky maybe he will let you pick out one outfit for yourself…. You doubt it. 


	13. Kicking Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess Who's Back?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a two parter

You think you may have tried on every single item the store had in your size, twice! You swear YanYan was as thorough with your new wardrobe as he was bitchy. “Hmmm… turn to the left,” YanYan ordered as he eyed you up and down, taking in every aspect of your current outfit. The thing you had on now was a skimpy sundress, and you didn’t really like how it felt, much less the gaudy colors it showed, still you told YanYan he was your fashion consultant so you’d humour him.

You turned ever so slightly and were met with a “BLEGH!” As YanYan screeched in disgust. “Oh hell no! Honey that hurts my eyes and I only have sockets! Ugh, I guess we can stop now. It’s not like wearing this section another time is going to help.”

You sigh in relief as you go into a stall to undress and come out in your usual flair. All of your selected items were already at the counter waiting to be picked up and paid for, as YanYan had insisted you bring them there after his approval that way no one else would steal them. You apologized to the clerk after noticing the pile increasing in size as they juggled trying to package our items and deal with other customers. They smiled and assured you it was no trouble, and when you asked about the price they scoffed and said not to worry that Mettaton had it covered. 

You were embarrassed that someone else was paying for your items, though just as well considering the price tags and how much you had already bought. You decide not to bother trying to argue with Mettaton as he did not seem like the type to back down in this matter, plus you weren’t prepared to hear a speech on why he was doing it.

Surprisingly, after all the trouble you had shopping for yourself, shopping for your bitties was really easy YanYan knew what he wanted and Brassberry picked out a couple of outfits almost identical to one he wore, leaving you to pick out the outfits for everyone else based on their size and tastes. The labeled racks helped a lot, they were labeled by the bitties names, they even had rarer ones like bitty kitties. 

After you finished getting the bitty clothes you sighed as you headed back into the store to hopefully find Wheatly. “Well, glad that’s over,” you mumble walking down the aisle.

Suddenly you hear an eerily familiar voice, “Y/N, I didn’t know you’d be shopping in here.” You turn around slowly to come face to face with the bastard you'd hoped you’d never have to see again, Belvedere your ex-fiance. 

Your expression and voice become tight, “Yeah Bel, I was kinda kicked out of my house without any clothes other than what I had on. What the hell’s your excuse?” You could feel the anger bubbling up from within you. You could also feel both of your bitties stiffen and even a low growl from Brassberry.

Belvedere feigns a hurt look before replying, “Ouch, what’s with the third degree babe? I’m  here because it’s Decym’s favorite place to get new clothes,” his voice suddenly got lower and more flirtatious as his expression shifts to predatory, “but enough about her. Did you think about my offer about being our third?”

You almost want to vomit, seriously? He has the gall to ask you if you thought about doing such a thing? Brassberry’s glare turns deadly, who the FUCK did this guy think he was? Brassberry’s pupils turn red as he is overcome with aggression and possessiveness and the desire to protect you.

About an aisle over Wheatley is close enough to overhear what is going on and immediately picks up that you’re having a problem. Wheatley tears themselves away from the space hoodies they’d been ogling at and starts making their way over to you. You feel their arm snake around you casually and you can see Curley in their hood looking concerned, as well as Al in the same state.

“Hey, Y/N, what’s up? I didn’t think I’d see you here today!!!” Feigning excitement so well you almost believed them and wondered what the hell they were going on about before realizing this was your out.

“Ah, Wheatley! It’s so good to see you! I’m just out getting some new clothes for the bitties and I,” you smile brightly, “What are you doing here?”

Bel made a clear noise of annoyance, “Hey, uh I’m still here ya know.” He was tapping his foot.

You watch as Wheatley turns to pretend they had just noticed Belvedere. Their demeanor has changed completely and it would scare the shit out of you if they had directed it towards you. “Oh, and who are you? Some two-piece sack of meat tryin’ to hit up a gal he don’t deserve?” The burn was spoken in the most monotone, don’t give a fuck way possible.

You try to hold back ay giggles, man Wheatley was the shit. Then he spoke up again agitated and clearly not having it, “Actually, I’m the one who’s offerin’ her the better deal here, sweetcheeks, I’m one hundred percent male not some walking freakshow who should’ve stayed where they were,” his smile is malicious, “I’ve bet those freakish skeletons she lives with now don’t even have the proper equipment to call themselves men.”

You’re hands are now curled into fists and shaking, your fingernails digging into your palm from rage. YanYan and Brassberry are both mad now, their pupils red and aflame with magic. They have to concentrate on restraining themselves in order to keep a handle on their magic. Monster magic was still a very touchy subject as far as the law was concerned and using it against a human could be very bad for the monster race as a whole. Still, it didn’t mean that they felt any less fury towards this man who was causing Y/N grief.

Wheatley snorts amused, “That so? I didn’t even think you were human; you’re more like some sort of rabid dog who really ought to be put down. I mean, honestly, who kicks out a gal like this and then expects her to still like him?” Their smile is sweet as sugar but there’s a different feel about them now, a feel like they could kill a man if they had to. They square out their shoulders before continuing, “Oh  _ right _ , it’s twerps like you. Honey, if you want to get a woman like her, you’ll have to get a new personality, a new face--you’ll have to be a new person!!!”

You feel Wheatley’s arm drop from your shoulder and before you could blink they were right in his face. “I’ve killed men over much less, so you had better choose your words wisely.”

You can tell Wheatley means it, hell even her bitties are scared, except Al who seems just as pissed. You remain silent and watch as Bel’s face changes to one of pure anger and contempt. “ Mind if I ask ya somethin’ toots?” He didn’t bother to wait for a response. “Have you even had a man before?” He smirked now like that was the best comeback in the world.

Wheatley chuckles deeply their voice getting low and almost man-like. You knew that wasn’t good. “Oh, sugartits… The only men who ask that are the ones who suck dick on the low. So, how many men, sweetie? Ten? Twenty? Or are you so desperate for a nice warm glove for your tiny dick that you’ve forgotten your one true love is your right hand?” You see Wheatley shift ever so slightly between you and your ex. That is when Al climbs out of the hood and uses his magic to gently lift the Wheatley Bitty squad onto Y/N. Curley claims one shoulder, Teacup the other, and Punny gently holds onto your hair from his position on top of your head.

Al floats over and lands next to Curley, wrapping one arm around the unsteady bitty. He whispers in your ear, “I hope you don’t mind us on you; whomever that guy is might make things ugly.”

You are a bit concerned about the entire scenario unfolding in front of you, mostly because you don’t want Wheatley to get hurt or something because of your fucking douchebag ex. Now that you had the bitties on you you’re pretty much forced to stay out of the entire ordeal, that way the bitties would be safe and at least that would be one thing you could do to ‘help’. You respond to Al quietly, “I don’t mind at all, I’m just sorry I couldn’t handle Bel myself and got Wheatley involved, this is all practically my fault.”

YanYan honestly didn’t mind the other bitties too much so long as they knew this was his Owner and they stayed away from his boob-seat he’d be fine. Brassberry, however, well let’s just say the amount of control that it took not to kill the other bitties that had the audacity to even touch his human was equivalent to the amount of force used to split an atom. But for Y/N, he kept himself under control.

Belvedere growls lowly, “You’re one cheeky little cunt aren’t you? Bet you think you’re so clever and so scary, well toots, let me tell you something. There’s reasons bitches like you don’t have anybody, hell, nobody but them freaks who can’t get their own kind will even try and go for repulsive little shits like you. But hey, if it makes you sleep better at night to tell yourself that you’re worth something and I’m the one with a problem, go ahead and do that doll, because while you’re doing that I’ll be six inches deep in a hot, tight cunt and won’t be thinkin’ about anythin’ else but blowin my load,” he chuckles before continuing, “Who knows, maybe the cunt I’m in’ll be hers.” His voice drops a bit into a sultry tone at the end, it was abundantly clear he meant Y/N.

Wheatley raised an eyebrow. “Oh, that’s cute--you think I care how many poor sluts you’ve paid fifty bucks to fuck. Y/N’s got better taste than you, sweetie; she wouldn’t lay a finger on your dick even if you got on your knees and begged for it,” their face contorted to something horrifying and indescribable, you shuddered at the sight and hoped to never have it or anything like it directed towards you, “Let me tell you somethin, sugar; if there weren’t security cameras in this building watching me, you would be dead where you stand. Besides, I don’t have to touch a single hair on your fugly little head to ruin you. But don’t worry; when I strike, you’ll remember me~ If you really think the only thing a woman is for is being a hole for you to fuck, try a fleshlight; feels the same, costs less. It’s better than a hand, that’s for sure.”

Wheatley turns to see Mettaton spying in on the situation, most likely he’d heard the commotion and stayed to make sure his friends would be alright. “Oh, Mettaton; can you turn off the security cameras pointed towards us and then turn around for a minute or two?” Their normal demeanor and voice were back and it was almost a relief.

Mettaton’s lights blink and he replies in a tone not nearly as eccentric as before, “Alright, I’m going to do ‘routine maintenance’ on the cameras everyone so I’ll be away for awhile and they’ll be disabled.”

You look at Belvedere, sweat forms on his brow and he is visibly shaken, how the fuck could he know they knew the owner? FUCK! He wasn’t a pansy but he sure as hell wasn’t a fighter either, he was going to get the SHIT kicked out of him! He decides to make a break for it, screw Decymber she could get her own ride home!

Brassberry snarls, Hell no, he wasn’t going to get away that easy! His eye lights up and his magic summons two Gaster Blasters, two animal skull-like creatures, at their full size they easily block the only means of escape. They’re charged to fire just in case he tries to run anyway, though climbing on top of a giant demonic skull would probably be the stupidest idea ever, then again he wouldn’t put it past this idiot.

Wheatley removes their hoodie in one fluid motion, revealing a tanktop and many scars, both cuts and bullet wound scars, and also a pretty sweet tattoo. They then set their hoodie on a shelf and look back at you, “Y/N, could you remind me that that’s there when I’m finished?”

You swallow a bit, feeling scared, but also so damn pumped! It was a weird mixture. “Um, yeah, of course, Whe,” you reply.

Belvedere turns to face his demise and notices that they are only wearing a tank now. “What is with the stripping?” He asked confused as hell.

Wheatley replies in a sugary sweet voice, “It’s so that I don’t get your blood on my favorite hoodie~. Y/N, could you fill me in on exactly what this fuckboy’s done to you?” They slide into a fighting stance easily, almost like it was second nature to them.

You swallow and then begin to tell your story, “Well, it’s like this, we lived together for three years. I didn’t want to have sex, he did, so what’d he do? Cheat on me; not only that, but then he kicks me out with absolutely nothing but the clothes on my back and the phone in my pocket. He contacts me days later after I found a job and asks if I want to be their ‘third’. He basically threatens me saying ‘bad things happen to people who stay with monsters’. That’s about it, well besides today with all the insults and… yeah…. “ You trailed off not quite knowing what else to say.

Wheatley nodded their face getting hard, “ Alright… Did he ever try to force you into having sex?” They gave Bel a look that said ‘you’re so dead’.

You bite your lower lip and ask, “Define forced..?” This in and of itself was an answer but Wheatley persisted voice dangerously low, “Either he raped you, tried to drug you, or tried to hold you down in order to forcefully insert himself into you. Or he claimed things that weren’t true about you to try and get you to fuck him.”

You shift uncomfortably, but before you could say anything Bel screeched out, “I didn’t do anything to her that she didn’t have coming for her!” As if this was a good defence!

Al suddenly lunged of your shoulder and grew to his full height. It was an awe-inspiring, terrifying sight. You watch as he walked over to Wheatley and peered at Bel from over her shoulder, hearing the faint clicking of his claws on the tile as he made his way over. “Brassy, could you do me a favor and put two more of those head things behind me? Thank you, dear.” Wheatley said.

Brassberry does as he’s asked and summons two more GasterBlaster’s behind her. “No problem, need anything else?” He asked.

“Not that I can think of. Y/N, I’m going to recommend you take about two steps back; this is going to get rather ugly,” Wheatley said just a moment before shit hit the fan.

You managed to take two steps back before she stomped on Bel’s foot causing his head to jerk down in response right before she uppercut him right in the jaw. You watched with somewhat of a twisted pleasure at seeing Bel get his just desserts. Wheatley then elbowed him hard in the ribs before delivering a punishing roundhouse kick that sent him to the floor with a resounding THUD!

**_Pain, pain, so much pain, fuck, and he’s falling._** This was the worst day of his life and he had a feeling it wasn’t even the worst of it. “Fuck, what the hell?! I didn’t do jack shit!” He yelled.

Wheatley slams their foot into his stomach the sheer force moving him a couple of feet towards the Blasters. “You manipulated someone to try and get them to fuck your whore prick,” they retort and slams the heel of their she into his spine with carefully calculated force. “You cheated on Y/N, who didn’t do jack shit to you save not wanting to be fucked by your tiny, useless dick,” they hiss kicking his face, “You kicked her out of the house without letting her gather her things because you wanted to fuck your side ho, who is probably a whore. Just like you,” they kick him over on his back and crouch over him their eyes holding no mercy, “So tell me: what do you think is going to get you off the hook?”

Belvedere spits blood out of his mouth, this fucking bitch is crazy! He was scared and in pain but his eyes showed pure fury directed towards his attacker as he retorted, “Oh, like I don’t know just what you want, cunt. You want me to fucking get on my knees and beg forgiveness, yeah? Well, I ain’t done nothing wrong, I’m a man who has needs. I kept her, in my house for three years, and the prude never once gave me any. The only thing I could ever get out of ‘er was a blow, I never even touched her pussy, you can ask ‘er. So what I may have cheated on ‘er, but I didn’t take her V-card, despite wanting to I kept myself under control. So I ain’t done nothin’ wrong!”

You are visibly shaking now, in both anger and disgust, you had had enough! You remain where you are to ensure the bitties safety but you can’t withhold your outburst. There are tears in your eyes and you are borderline postal, “‘I ain’t done nothin’ wrong?! I AIN’T DONE NOTHIN’ WRONG?!’ Are you fucking kidding me right now? So forcing me to suck your fucking cock and practically choking me on it isn’t bad enough for you? Well, how about this for ya buddy! I woke up every fuckin’ morning scared shitless that today might be the day that my ‘lover’ decides to say ‘fuck it’ and just force himself inside my most intimate area just like he fucking does with my mouth! But ya know what? Despite that I stayed, yeah, because I told myself ‘I love you’ I had myself convinced that you were the one for me; I kept seeing that same sweet, kind boy I did fall in love with, but now I don’t think that guy ever even existed! You were the only kind of emotional support I had, and you fucking to full advantage of it! I had nowhere to go, no family or friends, only you, and you USED ME!” Your voice is filled with malice and pain and it is clear you have never discussed this with anyone.

Wheatley gets up, eyes staring down at Bel like he is the literal scum on the Earth, “Now, Bel, The only reason you aren’t dead is because that would give Metta too much bad publicity. Y/N, what do you think is a fitting punishment for him? I’m sure we could find a pole or something and make him gag on it, pretend it’s his useless prick or something.”

Al crouches down and places a claw to Belvedere’s Adam’s Apple practically snarling, “Don’t. Move.” A bead of blood already forming from the pressure made for damn sure Bel knew he was serious.

Wheatley walks past the Blasters and hugs you, you hug them back happy for the contact and support, they whisper gently, “I’ve got a therapist that I used to go to, back when I was in college. He’s in the area, I can give you his number after we all go out for ice cream after this.”

You smile softly and reply, “I’d really appreciate it, as for  _ him _ I don’t think he’s worth the trouble, but if you really want to do something to him I won’t be opposed to the idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment! ^^ 
> 
> Also I got my Tumblr up and running! Feel free to ask me anything on there! 
> 
> http://moontamble.tumblr.com/
> 
> Quick warning I binge like lol

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [House of Hazard Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506486) by [Catthhay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catthhay/pseuds/Catthhay)




End file.
